Memorias de un escritor
by DinastyF
Summary: Un escritor nunca debe enamorarse de sus propias creaciones. ¿Pero que pasa, cuando esa "creación" es una realidad? una realidad que tiene lugar en los recuerdos de la infancia... LavixAllen TikkyxAllen capitulo 3 arriba! DEDICADO PARA TI, LAVITO!
1. Prologo

Hola, mis queridos lectores y amigos n_n.

¿Como han estado? espero que bien n_n.

El fanfic de esta ocasion es de mi pareja favorita LAVEN, y no es solo mío, tambien pertenece a mi querida socia y mejor amiga Gravity_Girl. Me imagino que algunos ya la conocen, ¿nee? n_n. Espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras este fantabuloso fic. y el mas reciente que se me ha ocurrido en especial a mi, je.

Sin mas que decir, ambas esperamos ansiosas sus reviews, y ya saben que siempre serán bien recibidos.

Disfruten este su primer capitulo...

_**MEMORIAS DE UN ESCRITOR**_

_**PROLOGO**_

_Over thinking – Relient K_

El cuarto se siente frío, no solo el ambiente, si no también la situación por la que estamos pasando ahora mismo.

Verlo ahí, en esa cama, en ese estado sin poder moverse, no sabiendo si de verdad sufre o no, me destroza por dentro. Todo este tiempo lo veo débil o dormido, y las pocas veces que se encuentra despierto, su mirada es vacía, como si no tuviera razón de vivir… Como si no tuviera voluntad propia. Y peor aún; como si no me recordara.

Pero ahora solo me importan todos esos vendajes que mantiene en su cuerpo, que después de ya pasados estos días, ahí siguen, sin querer dejar de ser necesarios para que sane por completo.

Me levanto despacio de la pequeña silla tapizada en marrón en la que me encontraba sentado, solo para poder verlo más de cerca, y darme cuenta de que su sufrimiento era real. Lo sentía, pues su voluntad era fuerte, y ahora esto lo estaba consumiendo por dentro poco a poco.

Y no puedo negar el hecho, de que hacía lo mismo conmigo.

Cuando estoy a punto de tocar una de sus mejillas, entra una enfermera a toda prisa, cualquiera se alarmaría por la velocidad con la que hace las cosas, pero es rutinario, siempre suele olvidar los horarios en los que tiene que revisar los signos vitales del paciente más importante, a mi ver.

Sonrío un poco a lo bajo, viendo que ella se preocupaba más por el regaño que recibiría si no terminaba rápido el chequeo, a llegar a ver alguna mejoría en el paciente. Definitivamente cada persona en este mundo tiene sus propios problemas.

Salgo de mi ensimismamiento cuando ella termina. Esperaba recibir una respuesta de su parte, pero lo único que hizo fue sonreírme algo apenada para salir corriendo nuevamente.

Eso solo significaba que no había cambios en el estado de mi amigo. De nuevo mis ánimos bajaron.

Me acerqué de nuevo, esperando ahora si poder sentir la suave piel de mi compañero de intimidad una vez más. Se sentía tibia, su piel era tan tibia como la recordaba.

Deseando sentir un poco más, pasé mis dedos por sus labios; era lo único que no estaba como lo recordaba, pues estaban algo secos, como si sufrieran de una incalmable sed.

Entonces pasó lo que menos me esperaba en aquellos momentos; abrió lo ojos con pesadez.

Rápidamente alejé mi mano de su rostro y agarré la suya, tomando asiento en la sillita individual que estaba justo al lado de la cama para poder mirarlo de frente y evitar que levantara la vista para verme. Sonreí cuando abrió los labios, pero mi felicidad se pausó cuando de estos no salieron nada, ni una palabra, ni un suspiro dedicado para mí, como solía hacerlo hace unos días.

Giró su vista, posicionándose en el techo del hospital; seguramente le había llamado la atención ese color tan blanco que mantenía. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y formo una sonrisa con algo de dolor, pero tranquila al mismo tiempo.

-Tengo sueño.

Y bajo mis atentos ojos, y un sonoro suspiro de su parte, se sumergió nuevamente en el mundo de los sueños. Al ver su mirada desvanecerse nuevamente, solo atine a acariciar su cabeza con la mano que tenía libre, teniendo contacto de vez en cuando con sus níveos cabellos, pues la gran mayoría de estos estaban cubiertos con esos llamativos vendajes.

Cuando lo vi relajarse, deje de dar las caricias suaves para tomar esta vez con ambas manos la suya. Me era imposible tomar la otra, pues las vendas por torcedura también me lo impedían. Lo recorrí de nuevo, observado su cuerpo inmóvil, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente por el gran esfuerzo que hacía cada vez que respiraba.

Besé su mano, y la pegué a mi barbilla en cuanto pude, para mantenerla ahí durante un tiempo.

Cinco minutos mas tarde, tocaron la puerta.

-Pase.- fue lo único que pudo salir de mis labios. Y no me importaba quien fuera, no desharía ese momento tan hermoso que estaba teniendo en aquellos momentos.

Era Lenalee. Entró a la habitación despacio, y en la puerta, se dejó ver mi editor, quien solo se recargaba en esta misma, como esperando a que la chica terminara para marcharse.

-Kanda quiso salir temprano para ver que estabas bien, y pasó por mi al colegio para que yo también viniera a verte.- no la noté muy convencida de sus palabras, pero eso no me importaba ahora.

Cuando voltee a ver a mi amigo, solo me dio una fugaz mirada para volver a cerrar sus ojos. Si, ese era él y nunca cambiaría, jamás expresaría preocupación por alguien, aunque de verdad la sintiera. Ese Yu tan soberbio y orgulloso.

-Deberías ir a descansar,- la voz de mi novia me sacó de aquellos pensamientos- si quieres yo me puedo quedar aquí y cuidar de Allen-Kun.

Negué con la cabeza y ella suspiró. Sabía que no iba a dejarlo ni un momento a solas, ni ahora ni más tarde. No, no lo haría. No hasta verlo mejor.

-Entonces te traeré algo. Tienes que comer, si no cuando Allen despierte, te va ver en mal estado ¿Y no quieres eso? ¿Verdad?

Me sonríe para levantarme el ánimo, y le doy unas fugaces gracias por su interés en mi salud, y después de un momentáneo adiós, la veo salir del cuarto del hospital siendo seguida por Kanda.

Quedando solos de nuevo.

Seguí acariciando su mano, jamás me cansaría de eso. Al menos tenía la esperanza de que si mantenía contacto físico con migo, sus sueños serían agradables.

Y me agradó ver, que cuando susurré su nombre, una ligera sonrisa escapó de sus labios.

Si, definitivamente sentía que yo jamás lo abandonaría.

Y mucho menos, sabiendo que soy yo el culpable de que él se encuentre aquí en estos momentos.

Perdóname, era lo que mi corazón decía al verlo en ese estado, ¡perdóname, jamás haría algo que te lastimara, pero…No imaginé que algún día por mi culpa llegaras a parar a un hospital!

Las horas transcurrían lentamente, el tiempo parecía eterno.

De pronto a mi mente vinieron aquellos recuerdos de infancia que había hecho a su lado, cuando el abuelo aún vivía, en aquél grande edificio que era nuestro museo…

---------------------------------FLASH BACK--------------------------------

En aquél entonces yo tenía 13 años, y el 10. Aunque ambos éramos unos niños sabíamos bien como hacer nuestro trabajo.

Éramos dos jóvenes guías en aquél viejo y extraño museo, que trabajaban de la tarde al anochecer.

A veces, cuando el museo estaba vacío, aprovechábamos la oportunidad y visitábamos los diferentes pisos y habitaciones que este tenía. Cada habitación parecía un mundo distinto a las otras, y todas estaban fuera de la actual realidad; cada "mundo" describía la historia a lo largo de los años, que el ser humano iba "escribiendo". Sucesos muy importantes de la historia humana.

Lo que hacía "extraño" y diferente a este museo de uno común, eran la historia o el papel que cada uno de los diferentes objetos ocupaban y tenían en cada época.

Había huesos humanos, que formaban el esqueleto de una persona que una vez fue muy importante en la historia, así como armas de fuego o simples cuchillos que por lo maltratados que estaban daban claros indicios de que aquellas guerras habían sido las mas grandes.

A mi nunca me había gustado estar en este museo, y al parecer a él tampoco. Y es que cada habitación daba aires de tristeza, maldad, desolación, y todos aquellos sentimientos y sensaciones peligrosas que tenía el ser humano.

Y aunque no nos gustaba, lo mejor siempre era que ambos estábamos juntos, eso sin duda nos devolvía la alegría.

_Jueves – La oreja de Vangogh_

Diario que venía a este museo, lo que mas me gustaba era verlo entrar por aquella puerta, con su clásica sonrisa y su dulce voz diciendo los buenos días. Pero sobre todo, lo que mas llamaba mi atención, era ver aquél tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas cada vez que me veía saludarlo.

Y siempre terminaba preguntándome a mi mismo la razón de esa reacción. Así que un día por la noche, habiendo regresado a casa después de haber cerrado el museo, me vino la idea de preguntárselo; pero desafortunadamente aquella alegría se me había ido al recibir lo que sería una mala noticia por parte del abuelo.

Nos mudaríamos de ciudad, pues ya teníamos el dinero suficiente para hacerlo, así que solo me restaba comentárselo al día siguiente a él. Con una enorme tristeza olvidé por completo la idea de hacerle aquella pregunta.

El día siguiente llegó para él como a diario, lleno de alegría al principio, mas sin embargo no para mi, pues con la mala noticia en mi cabeza no podía mas que fingir una pequeña sonrisa, que de cierta manera él notó al dirigirse hacia mi.

--¿Ocurre algo, Lavi?, te noto muy serio Ó-o—entonces me decidí a decírselo

--Hay algo que tengo que decirte—lo miré atento a los ojos, y pude notar la sorpresa que los invadía, sobre todo aquél sonrojo de siempre. ¿Qué habrá sido lo que estaría pensando en esos instantes? Fuera lo que fuera, cuando le solté la noticia desapareció de su mente, para traer consigo una tristeza igual a la mía.

--Allen, yo…

--o//o

--Me voy de la ciudad

--o-o…u-u—agachó la cabeza y sombreó la mirada. Hasta que pasaron unos segundos para que él continuara con la conversación--¿Cuándo?—volteó a verme.

--Mañana. Lo siento mucho.

--…

--Cuando el abuelo me lo comentó me sentí igual que tu.

--Es triste

--Si, lo se…Prometo que en cuanto llegue te escribo—lo único que me quedó fue regalarle una sonrisa

--No finjas, no tiene caso—pero fácil descubrió que no podía serle sincero.

Pasaron unos minutos, y sin pensar lo abracé. Él puso cara de asombro, y el sonrojo volvió a pintar sus mejillas.

--Pase lo que pase, no me olvides—le decía, mientras seguía abrazándolo

--¿Tu tampoco lo harás, cierto?—entonces se separó del abrazo, y me respondió con la cabeza agachada.

--No, no lo haré, te lo prometo—le levanté la cabeza un poco, y le besé la frente, entonces comenzó a llorar.

Aquella tarde de aquel día fue la última que estuvimos juntos. Cuando llegó la noche, con ella llegó la hora de cerrar el museo, y también la cruel y triste despedida.

Antes de que el abuelo saliera del museo volví a abrazarlo con fuerza, y al separarnos de ese largo abrazo, él me regaló su última sonrisa.

Cuando llegué a casa un gran dolor invadió a mi corazón, y es que sin duda sentía que le iba a extrañar mucho, pero no como a diario lo hacía cada vez que lo veía irse del museo, esta vez lo sentí mucho mas; e instantes después pude descubrir el significado de ese dolor: Me había enamorado de él.

-------------------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK----------------------------------

_Apareces tu – La oreja de Van gogh_

La lluvia caía sobre la ciudad de una manera realmente apacible. Hacía tanto que no me ponía a observarla, habiendo olvidado entonces lo maravillosa que era en realidad.

Tal vez imaginaba eso por que en verdad necesitaba distraerme con algo que no fuera el bienestar de mi amigo.

Observé una gota de agua resbalar desde el techo hasta el final del ventanal, compadeciéndome de ella tras ver que desaparecía mediante su recorrido. Después me arrepentí haber sentido tal cosa; era solo una diminuta gota de agua, ella no iba a compadecerse de mi por esto que estoy sintiendo.

-Que absurdo.- Me dije a mi mismo para sacarme ese pensamiento tan tonto de la cabeza.

Giré mi vista directo a la cama del cuarto, observando nuevamente a detalle a la persona que descansaba con estado de completa tranquilidad. Sonreí; eso significaba que tal vez tenía un sueño agradable.

Comencé a buscar cualquier cosa para distraerme dentro de aquel lugar, ya que después de todo, mi compañero no se había quejado en todo el día, algo que era bueno, pues en los últimos días despertaba repentinamente titubeando palabras incomprensibles para todos en el sentido que no sabíamos que era lo que significaban.

Mi vista se posó en la comida que Lenalee me había llevado esa mañana, y justo a lado de esa, las bolsas de comida de la noche y la tarde anterior.

Mi apetito aún no regresaba y por eso mismo le hice una cara de culpabilidad cuando recibí un regaño de su parte. De verdad lo sentía tanto por ella, hacía un gran esfuerzo de su parte para que yo me animara, pero todos sus intento eran en vano, mi actitud nada más no cambiaba.

Y gracias a sus grandes esfuerzos era como si todo mundo de ahí en adelante se la pasara reprimiéndome en regaños. ¿Si mi novia no me levantaba el animo…? ¿Entonces que lo haría?

Tenía que ser más cuidadoso con ese detalle para no levantar sospechas de los demás, sobre todo de ella. Jamás me perdonaría que llegara a enterarse cual es la verdadera razón por la cual ya no me emociona abrazarla, tomarle de la mano, y mucho menos besarla. No me perdonaría a mi mismo que esa niña de hermosos sentimientos se diera cuenta de la grave traición que fue realizada de mi parte. Ella merece a una mejor persona.

-¡Diablos!- susurre mientras revolvía mi cabello hacía atrás con algo de desesperación, enfadándome con migo mismo.

Tenía que quitarme la maldita macara de encima y darme cuenta que toda esa preocupación no era gracias a lo que mi ahora novia pensara acerca de mi traición, si no lo triste que se pondría Allen si ella llegara a enterarse y llegara a odiarle. Después de todo, ambos se habían convertido en grandes amigos de una manera muy rápida gracias a que ambos eran parecidos; no por su género, ni por sus maneras de vivir y mucho menos en su apariencia, si no sus sentimientos. Ambos eran dueños de un corazón realmente hermoso, pero solo uno de ello había logrado atraparme por completo.

Me senté de golpe en la silla más alejada de la habitación para poner mi rostro sobre mis manos para cubrirlo. Estaba desesperado. Necesitaba que esta pesadilla terminara, y que lo hiciera rápido antes de que lentamente me arrebatara cada suspiro de mí ser.

Mi mente comenzó a nublarse de las escenas que mas se me grabaron el día del accidente. Toda esa gente husmeando donde no debía, entrometiéndose en el camino de los paramédicos y el mío. Fue cuando logre quitarlos de en medio que logre darme cuenta de que la situación era realmente grave, pues él…

Salí de los recuerdos cuando repentinamente escuché el sonido de los aparatos a los que Allen estaba conectado. Era un sonido espantoso, envuelto en la desesperación que aparentemente él estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, pues sus movimientos bruscos le hacían alterar cada vez más, y de alguna manera, a mi también me estaban afectando gravemente.

Entre en pánico.

Pánico de verdad. Me quedé así unos segundos, no sabía que hacer, sabía que se sentía mal, que le estaba doliendo, y aún así no sabía que hacer.

De pronto reaccioné y salí corriendo de la habitación lo más rápido que me dieron los pies, pero ya cuando entré al pasillo un par de enfermeras venían hacia mi y me pasaron sin siquiera voltear a verme.

Las seguí, sabiendo que se dirigían al cuarto de Allen para revisar su estado. Su alarma había sonado.

Cuando entre tras ellas, una se lanzó sobre mi amigo visualizando lo que los aparatos le estaban diciendo. La segunda estaba un poco mas nerviosa y no se movía de su lugar, solo observaba lo que la primera estaba haciendo.

-Jefa- hablo nerviosa, o mas bien preocupada por lo que le pasaba al paciente- ¿Quiere que llame al medico? El joven esta sudando mucho y no deja de moverse.

Pero la encargada de las enfermeras no dijo nada después de haberse retirado del pequeño. Hubo un corto silencio por parte de todos. Ambos, la enfermera novata y yo estábamos comiendo ansias de que la mayor hablara, y nos sobresaltamos un poco cuando al fin lo hizo.

-No es necesario- seguía observando los movimientos que Allen mantenía en la cama.

¿Cómo que no es necesario? Era como estuviera teniendo la peor de las pesadillas jamás mencionadas y aún así decía que no llamarán al medico. Iba a hablar, pero entonces ella me ganó la palabra, diciendo algo que no me hubiera esperado en todo este tiempo.

-A este niño no le ocurre nada. –Volteo a verme dándose cuenta de lo sorprendido que ahora me encontraba- Todo está dentro de su mente…

***

Todo estaba demasiado oscuro y sentía que sus ojos pesaban demasiado.

Recordaba que hace unos momentos se encontraba despierto, y aquella persona que lo cuidaba tan fervientemente le había ayudado a probar bocado y darse un delicioso baño. Además poco antes de dormirse, pudo notar como es que una suave lluvia comenzaba a caer y reflejarse en las grandes ventanas que invadían su habitación del Hospital.

De cierta manera eso era hermoso, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable por no poder ayudar a la persona que día y noche se preocupaba por su salud y recuperación.

Ese hombre que por más que quisiera, no lograba reconocer aún y lo tuviera en sus pensamientos todo el tiempo. Hasta ahora no lograba comprender como es que le tenía tanta paciencia y dedicación.

Tal vez solo estaba esperando el momento que lograra recordarlo, para poder decirle quien era en verdad, y por que tanta insistencia de su parte en cuidarlo a todas horas.

Varias veces ya lo había sorprendido con lágrimas en su rostro, sabía que le dolía cada vez que le preguntaba quien era. Su rostro reflejaba dolor cada que ocurría eso y sus ánimos decaían visiblemente.

"Tal vez en estos momentos sería bueno intentar preguntar de nuevo", fue lo que pensó el muchacho antes de intentar levantarse, pero no recordaba que hace unos momentos no había podido abrir los ojos por más que lo intentó.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Tal vez, se trataba de un sueño. Se calmó en intento razonar, tal vez cuando despertara ya no recordaría toda esta situación tan extraña. Quería despertar ya, despertar para ver a la persona responsable de sus ánimos estos últimos días; los días que apenas recordaba y que le eran difíciles de retener.

Quería seguir pensando en él, recordando esos ánimos que a veces eran fastidiosos, pues a cada momento solo atinaba a preguntar si se encontraba bien. Si, era algo torpe, pero al vez inolvidable.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. La cual, no duró mucho.

Fue extraño cuando de un instante a otro el ambiente en el que se encontraba cambió, tomando la forma de una elegante habitación. Sorpresivamente, pudo levantarse y ver desde un punto de vista más alto ese tan lúgubre panorama.

Lúgubre.

Esa era la palabra perfecta para describirle. Temió dar el primer paso, pues presentía que no le agradaría enterarse que era lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar. Aún no se daba cuenta, pero realmente había acertado al tener ese presentimiento.

Había algo que le estaba llamando mucho la atención de ese lugar, pues a pesar de tener un gran ventanal de transparentes cortinas, no había absolutamente nada del otro lado. Todo era oscuro, como si de la nada, tanto las estrellas como la luna hubieran desaparecido.

Giró su vista para buscar cualquier otra cosa que le recordara donde estaba. Se acercó al mueble del espejo, encontrándose con una amplia variedad de lociones y perfumes para caballero, y justo a lado de ellos, un fino sombrero de copa en color negro.

Inspeccionó de nuevo el lugar mientras mantenía en su mano uno de los tantos perfumes, dándose cuenta de que el lugar donde se encontraba pertenecía a alguien con dinero.

Intentó hacer memoria y rio tristemente al saber que ya antes había funcionado.

Posó su vista de nuevo en la fina botella en color vino que mantenía en sus manos. Algo de curiosidad le entró como nunca, quitando la tapa del perfume y rociando un poco en su muñeca, y justo dirigió a esta a su nariz para poder deleitarse con el aroma del fino líquido, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Ese olor. Ese aroma, lo recordaba a la perfección.

En un descuido, mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos, sintió como algo rozaba su costado izquierdo, viendo a la perfección como un brazo aparecía tomando el sombrero.

Su vista seguía clavada en esa zona de su cuerpo, sabía que detrás de él habían alguien, y de todas maneras se rehusó con todas sus fuerzas a no levantar su vista hacia el espejo, pues temía saber con quien se encontraría.

Tembló cuando una mano se recargó contra su hombro, la cual, con una rapidez extraordinaria logró hacerlo girar quedando de frente a un rostro ensombrecido, notando únicamente en su cabeza el sombrero de copa y una blanca sonrisa llena de maldad pura.

Esa persona había tomado su barbilla para mantenerlo fijo en él, mientras lentamente acortaba las distancias entre sus rostros, y ya estando a pocos centímetros de besarle, solo alcanzó a escuchar…

-No tengas miedo, chico.

Repentinamente todo se volvió blanco. La oscuridad de había esfumado y ahora sentía sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder, sintiendo como la luz y el perfecto color blanco de la habitación del hospital quemaban sus corneas lentamente.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente gracias al dolor e intentó tallarlos con sus manos, pero estas estaban siendo detenidas por alguien más. Fue entonces que pesadamente sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, mostrando a un par de enfermeras sosteniendo cada uno de sus brazos.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tantas caras preocupadas?

Con su mirada buscó al chico pelirrojo con la esperanza que estuviera a su lado, y no se decepcionó, pues estaba justo a lado de la jefa de enfermeras mientras mantenía un rosto furioso mientras gritaba. Durante unos segundos solo se concentró en verlo, hasta que comprendió que era lo que estaba diciendo.

-¡Ya déjenlo en paz! ¿Qué no ven que ya ha despertado? ¡No es necesario que sigan controlándolo de esa manera tan salvaje.

Se deshizo del agarre en que lo mantenía preso la jefa de enfermeras, apartando rápidamente de la cama a ese fastidioso par de enfermeras novatas que no sabían cuando parar, arrodillándose frente a él, sintiendo el cálido contacto de sus manos tras tomar la suya con estas.

Lo estaba mirando a los ojos, y en ellos se denotaba mucha preocupación.

Quería sonreírle y agradecer que estuviera allí justo en esos momentos en los que había tenido esa pesadilla, pero el recuerdo de ese hombre sin rostro que estaba por besarlo le impidió hacerlo.

En cambio Lavi, solo pudo ver como una lágrima resbalaba por las mejillas del menor mientras sentía como su mano apretaba fuertemente las dos que la envolvían.

Segundos después, los ojos del muchacho se fueron cerrando poco a poco, mientras susurraba con algo de dificultad:

-Lo siento.


	2. 1 La realidad de un sueño

Hola de new -_n, mis queridos lectores.

Pues aquí les traigo el que viene siendo el 1er capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo mucho, por que a partir de este capitulo será donde se desarrollará esta fantabulosa historia alterna n_n.

Agradezco sus reviews, y espero ansiosa muchos mas, mis queridos lectores -_n.

Bueno, los dejo para que disfruten de este el primer capitulo…

* * *

_**-------------------------------**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**La realidad de un sueño**_

**____****-------------------------------**

_1 mes antes…_

La suave luz que entraba por la ventana, que tenía a su lado izquierdo, iluminaba aquella hoja sobre la que con tanta concentración yacía escribiendo.

Por lo visto esa no era la primera hoja de su historia, pues a su lado derecho se encontraba un montoncito de hojas, que si bien no eran muchas tampoco su número estaba entre las 3 o 5 hojas.

El mueble sobre el que escribía nos mostraba la fama que tenía este pelirrojo escritor. Pues frente a si yacía una pequeña biblioteca de libros al parecer escritos por él. Unos 5 o más eran los que su lomo asomaban. Y todos parecían tener una trama muy interesante; desde novelas de amor juvenil, hasta historias de horror y cultura.

Si, definitivamente esa no era su primera historia.

¿Y que clase de trama tenía su historia esta vez, que tan sumido en sus pensamientos le tenía?

Una historia que al parecer lo había mantenido "encerrado" durante 3 días en aquella habitación a la que denominaba estudio.

Y es que dicha historia tenía sus raíces en un sueño, que días atrás había atraído mucho su atención, y por lo visto también le había quitado las ganas de dormir…

***

_Intro for dearly – Janne da arc_

Todo comenzaba en las calles de una antigua ciudad. Lo primero que mantenía vivo el ambiente había sido la risa de quien parecía ser un niño.

Mientras él caminaba por las angostas calles, aquella risa se hacía poco a poco mas cercana, hasta terminar el sueño con el golpeteo insistente de lo que parecía ser una pelota.

Durante 3 días seguidos había tenido ese sueño, y cada día soñaba una escena que era la continuación de la anterior.

La segunda noche descubrió al dueño de aquella traviesa risa. Se trataba de un pequeño de aproximadamente 7 años de edad; sus cabellos eran cortos, le llegaban hasta la barbilla y eran de color castaño; llevaba puesto un short de pechera negro y unos zapatos de cintas negros.

Pero lo que mas había llamado su atención era la dulce, tierna, y grisácea mirada que tenía. Su tierno rostro le hacía parecer una niña.

El pequeño se acercó para tomar su pelota, la cual había caído cerca de los pies del pelirrojo, y el sueño se le terminó a Lavi.

La tercera y última noche él se la puso en sus manos, y el pequeño le agradeció en palabras y con una linda sonrisa, para después alejarse de él corriendo.

Inmediatamente, la mañana de ese día se levantó y corrió hacia su estudio, donde empezó a escribir la primera página de su más reciente historia.

Un rato después se escucharon pequeños golpecitos en la puerta de su estudio

--adelante

Al abrirse la puerta misma una chica de largos y verdosos cabellos entró y se acercó a su lado, lo abrazó del cuello por detrás y le dio un beso en los labios, después le dio los buenos días.

--¿Tan temprano y ya estás escribiendo?

--Lo siento si te desperté, pero cuando me vienen las ideas no las puedo dejar ir tan fácil—volteó a verla y le regaló una sonrisa.

Unos minutos después la chica se le despegó y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación

--¿Quieres que te traiga algo o bajas a desayunar?

--te agradecería si me lo trajeras hasta aquí

--¿Y que le gustaría para desayunar, joven escritor?—hizo un pequeño puchero e infló ligeramente los cachetes.

--Pan tostado y jugo estaría bien, señorita—reía con un poco de sarcasmo en sus palabras. Como le encantaba que ella lo tratara así.

--no te burles—le sacó la lengua, y después le cerró la puerta. Al final se escucharon sus pasos al bajar las escaleras.

Un rato después la chica subió con un plato de pan tostado y un vaso de jugo de naranja, se los colocó a su lado derecho, en su escritorio, y después se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de que siquiera diera un paso el chico la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a su lado, sentándola en sus piernas.

--¿Tan rápido se va y sin despedirse señorita Lenalee?

-- ya no me diga señorita, joven—fruncía el seño con una sonrisa de sarcasmo en su rostro.

Después de sus palabras acercó más su rostro al de él y le dio un beso, que de manera atrevida él profundizo mas, haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco.

Unos minutos después el semblante de la chica se tornó serio, se levantó de sus piernas, pero el pelirrojo no la volvió a dejarse ir y la tomó de una mano.

--Ya no tienes tiempo para mí, solo para tus historias, Lavi

--Perdóname, te prometo que hoy si lo tendré—le guiñó un ojo y le soltó la mano, para dejar que esta vez si se fuera. Ella cerró por último la puerta y lo dejo nuevamente solo, con la compañía de los rayos matutinos del sol y su desayuno.

Diario se la pasó ahí, dentro del estudio, y aún así la chica comprendía lo atareado que se ponía él cada vez que comenzaba a escribir una historia, por lo que de vez en cuando subía y lo acompañaba todo el día, viéndolo escribir muy concentrado.

Todas las mañanas le llevaba el desayuno, por las tardes la comida, y por las noches cenaba junto a él y leía uno que otro libro suyo acompañándolo con leche y galletas o algún otro alimento ligero.

Había incluso momentos, en que el pelirrojo al verla dormir muy tranquila y acogedoramente, en el sofá que tenía en el estudio, se sentía un poco, por no poder tener tiempo para ella como antes solía tenerlo.

Esa era una razón por la que no le gustaba escribir a veces.

Pasada la semana, una mañana la chica subió a su estudio como siempre, pero esta vez no para llevarle el desayuno, si no para darle lo que sería una mala noticia para él…

--Buenos días, ¿Cómo vas?—le dio un beso de buenos días, después se sentó en el sofá (este se encontraba al lado derecho del mueble en el que Lavi yacía escribiendo)

--Buenos días—él le respondía con una alegre sonrisa.

--Perdón que no te haya traído hoy el desayuno

--ah, no te preocupes

--hay algo que tengo que decirte—por el tono de voz con que lo había dicho él escuchó tan bien que detuvo su mano y le dio vuelta a la silla hacia donde ella estaba, para escucharla atenta. Comenzaba a preocuparse de que no se tratara de algo bueno.

--Me tengo que ir a un viaje de trabajo—ella esperaba que se entristeciera, pero en lugar de eso vio como se levantó y se sentó en el sofá a su lado izquierdo, después, al observar su rostro encontró una sonrisa.

--esta bien, no te preocupes, disfruta del viaje, y aquí estaré esperándote—ella se sorprendió un poco por la reacción de su novio y la sonrisa, pero después le sonrío también. Después ambos se levantaron del sofá y se dirigieron escaleras abajo; de la sala Lavi tomó la maleta de la chica y la acompañó hasta la salida, ahí se despidieron.

--Buena suerte—le dio la maleta y después la abrazó y le dio un beso en los labios, haciendo que como aquél día se sonrojara.

La chica se fue, y ya más alejada del apartamento levantó la mano y le dijo adiós. El pelirrojo de igual manera le respondió.

Se quedó solo durante un mes, así que se propuso quedarse mas tiempo en el estudio, pero luego recordó la discusión que había tenido con la chica el día de ayer, acerca de que se la pasaba todo el tiempo encerrado y que ya no le dedicaba tiempo a su relación amorosa; así que decidió tomarse tiempo para descansar, y a diario por las tardes después de comer salía a veces a dar un paseo por la ciudad o a tomar algo en aquél café donde se reunían los escritores, tanto para distraerse un poco como para agarrar un poco de inspiración.

Diario lo hacía, salía por las tardes a pasear o tomar algo en el café, después regresaba para continuar con la historia.

Como cada viernes el correo "tocaba" a su puerta, por lo que el viernes de esa su primer semana solo en el apartamento, no faltó la correspondencia.

Entre los recibos de la luz y el teléfono había un sobre muy diferente de todos los demás, que llamaba la atención por el elegante sello color rojo que llevaba pegado en su tapa.

--[¿Qué será lo que contendrá este sobre? o-O] —Pensó, mientras entraba al apartamento con el mismo y los recibos en las manos.

Al entrar colocó con imán los recibos en el refrigerador, después se llevó el sobre a su estudio.

Ahí se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y abrió el sobre con cuidado metiéndole un lápiz.

Cuando lo abrió descubrió una hoja negra.

Al desdoblarla bien y leer sus letras que estaban en color blanco se dio cuenta de que era una invitación.

Lord Lavi:

Ha sido uno de nuestros candidatos al premio del escritor del año.

Por lo que le invitamos a asistir a la entrega de premios que se llevará acabo el día 12 de Marzo del 2000, a las 20:30 de la noche.

Esperamos contar con su presencia, ya que personajes de gran renombre como usted asistirán a dicha premiación.

Le estaremos esperando, no falte.

Atentamente

Salón "Innocence""

--o_o—después de leerla quedó totalmente impresionado. Pues era la primera vez que recibía una invitación a un gran salón, y sobre todo nunca antes lo habían nominado para ser un gran escritor.

--o_o [no me la creo, ¿yo entre los mejores escritores del mundo? O_O]

Instantes después recordó a aquél famoso escritor que tanto admiraba, Tikky Mikk

--*_* [¡Tikky Mikk!]—de pronto se recostó en el respaldo de su silla giratoria y se colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza, para voltear hacia el techo y cerrar los ojos.

--[Me pregunto si él también asistirá al evento]

El día mencionado en la invitación caería en la siguiente semana, por lo que supo que no tenía mucho tiempo para escoger la ropa que se pondría. Así que le llamó a un amigo para pedirle ayuda en su búsqueda de un buen traje de noche.

--[¡Como le hago, solo tengo de hoy al martes, y no conozco ningún lugar para comprar trajes! .] —se levantó de la silla y comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación, jugando con sus manos.

-Primero se cruzaba de brazos mientras caminaba

-Después se colocaba una mano en la barbilla y se ponía a pensar

-Finalmente se daba golpecitos en la cabeza con los puños

Un rato después de tanto pensar le vino a la mente su gran amigo Krory; inmediatamente tomó el teléfono de su escritorio (era inalámbrico), se sentó en el sofá, y se recargó y puso una pierna encima de la otra; empezó a marcar, y minutos después de escuchar timbrar el teléfono escuchó la voz de Krory…

--¿Bueno?

--¡Kro-chan, hola! ^_^—lo saludaba con su tan clásico y efusivo hola.

--¡Lavi, que sorpresa que llames!—al parecer Krory también se escuchaba contento.

--¿Cómo has estado, amigo? ^.^

-- Muy bien, ¿y ustedes, que tal?—con esa pregunta también se refería a Lenalee.

--Bien, pero ahorita no está Lena, anda en un viaje de trabajo.

--oh, entonces estás solo

--así es ^_^

--¿Y que tal tus escritos?

--Ahí la llevo con uno mas ^_^

--oh que bien. ¿Y cual es la razón de tu llamada? Por que me imagino que no es solo para saludarnos, ¿verdad?

--je, je, nop. Kro-chan, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

--¡Claro, amigo!

--verás, tengo un evento importante al cual asistir, pero no tengo ropa, ¿conoces alguna tienda donde vendan trajes de noche?

-- ¡Bueno, je, yo no se mucho de esas cosas!, pero tal ves Eliade si ¿Para cuando lo necesitas?

--Para el martes de la semana entrante

--Déjame le pregunto, espérame tantito

--Ok

2 minutos después…

--Dice que nos acompañaría este fin de semana a una tienda que conoce, donde tienen trajes de telas muy finas y de buena calidad.

--¿Enserio? o. o ¡Genial!, ¡Gracias, Kro-chan! ^_^

--no lo agradezcas, amigo, sabes que siempre podrás contar con nuestra ayuda

--^_^. Ok, entonces nos vemos mañana, ¿te parece que nos reunamos afuera del café de escritores?

--¡Claro!

--Bueno, hasta entonces pues, y gracias ^_^

--De nada, cuídate, amigo.

Ya tenía el lugar para comprar el traje, solo le hacía falta escogerlo.

Pero mientras llegaba el fin de semana y la entrega de premios, él no dejaba de escribir.

Esa noche se había quedado dormido en su escritorio, habiendo escrito la mitad de una página donde al parecer estaba describiendo al pequeño de sus sueños…

_Heartful song –Mizuki Nana_

Gracias a su risa fue como pude saber que no estaba solo en esta ciudad.

Cuando logré verlo, vi que venía corriendo hacía donde yo me encontraba, detrás de aquél objeto que era su diversión, una pelota.

Faltando unos cuantos centímetros para que sin querer llegara a chocar conmigo, se detuvo y me volteó a ver.

-¿Me regresa mi pelota?-me miraba un poco curioso pero alegre.

Tal vez se le hacía extraño ver a un muchacho con ropas tan elegantes y un parche en su ojo derecho, en una ciudad tan antigua como esta.

Cuando le regresé la pelota y se la coloqué en las manos pude ver a parte de su bonita sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos castaños.

Al principio pensé que por ellos era una niña, y es que su cuerpo no me decía que fuera lo contrario, pero tampoco me daba la certeza de que fuera una niña.

¿Cuál era su edad? A mi se me hacía que tenía como unos 7 años aproximadamente.

Por lo pronto no sabría su sexo.

Aunque tomé la decisión de seguirle, para ver al menos de donde había venido esta criatura que me había cautivado al instante.

Sin que se diera cuenta seguí sus pasos hasta lo que parecía ser un estanque, donde después de salir de tanta hierva le había perdido de vista y solo había encontrado su pelota.

Así que se me ocurrió seguir mas adelante, donde me encontré con un gran árbol, y precisamente debajo de este se encontraban sus ropas.

Cuando me acerqué al árbol vaya suerte la que tuve, pues mis ojos pudieron grabar aquella escena que se veía en el lago.

La pequeña había salido del agua, la cual en gran parte mojaba sus castaños cabellos. Instantes después me di cuenta de que la oportunidad de saber si era niña o niño me había llegado, al menos hasta que se diera la vuelta y estuviera de frente a mi podría saberlo.

Estaba un poco lejos, así que no pude distinguirla muy bien, pero cuando se acercó mas, me sorprendí al ver que se trataba de un niño.

De cierta manera no le importó mucho que yo me encontrara observándolo, pues ni siquiera se cubría, eso daba a entender con mas razón que se trataba de un pequeño.

-O. o, ¡Que sorpresa, señor, es usted!

-[¡Señor _ _11!]

El sueño que comenzó a tener dio continuación a lo que había escrito…

***

--¿Quién eres, como te llamas?-le preguntó el pelirrojo después que el niño lo había visto, al haber salido del agua.

Entonces los labios del pequeño le dijeron:

--Tú deberías saberlo—después de esas palabras, sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa muy significativa.

Así tan de pronto Lavi despertó, de golpe.

--¡o_o, q-que pasó!—volteó a ver a todos lados para ver donde se encontraba, y luego volteó a su escritorio, para darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido escribiendo. Ahí mismo, en su escritorio, tenía un reloj, así que al verlo con un gran bostezo se levantó de la silla, para dirigirse a la puerta.

--¡Ahuuum!—ya es algo tarde, ¿Por cuánto tiempo dormí?

Bajó a cenar un cereal, después se dirigió a su cuarto y del ropero sacó una manta, la cual se llevó para su estudio, finalmente, para terminar el día, se acostó en el sofá que tenía en el estudio; se quedó despierto por un rato, pensando en el sueño que había tenido, y lo que mas lo tenía pensativo eran las palabras del pequeño y su sonrisa. No sabía por que pero sentía que ya conocía desde antes a ese niño.

La mañana del día siguiente, sábado, se levantó, y recordando la cita que tenía con Krory y Eliade se metió a bañar primero.

Salió con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y otra en la cabeza secándose el cabello, directo hacia su cuarto, donde se vistió. Finalmente se peinó y bajó a hacerse huevos de desayuno, con un pan tostado y un jugo de naranja bien fresco.

Después tomó su chaqueta negra del perchero de la entrada, junto con las llaves del apartamento, y salió de este, dirigiéndose al lugar de encuentro donde lo estarían esperando sus amigos.

Al llegar los tres se la pasaron platicando, mientras llegaban a la tienda.

Ya dentro de la tienda, Lavi comenzó a medirse unos cuantos trajes, pidiendo la opinión de Krory y Eliade.

Al tercer traje los dos estuvieron de acuerdo. Se trataba de un smoking negro con una cinta guinda en la cintura y un moño guinda también en el cuello. El color guinda resaltaba perfectamente con su cabello pelirrojo.

Habiendo comprado el traje continuaron platicando sentados en una de las mesitas de afuera del café de escritores.

--¿Y a que clase de evento asistirás?—le preguntaba Krory, mientras Eliade le daba un pedacito de pastel con la cuchara, en la boca.

--Una entrega de premios

--¡oh! ¿Y que clase de premio ganaste?—le preguntaba la rubia.

--Soy candidato para ser el escritor del año—ambos se sorprendieron un poco, pues no sabían que así de grande era la fama que tenía el pelirrojo.

--Debiste haberte sorprendido mucho cuando recibiste la invitación, ¿no es así?—continuaba Krory.

--si, je, jamás imaginé que sería elegido para estar en la lista de los mas grandes escritores

La plática se puso tan interesante que no vieron pasar el tiempo ni siquiera frente a sus narices.

El atardecer los agarró muy entretenidos.

Y quien al parecer había terminado con la tan interesante plática había sido el pelirrojo, pues la rubia le había hecho una pregunta que había provocado que casi se atragantara con un pedacito de pastel que había comenzado a comerse.

--Por cierto, se me olvidó preguntarte algo, Krory me comentó que has vuelto a escribir, ¿de que trata tu historia esta vez?, ¿De algún otro chico guapo? –A ella le gustaba mucho leer las novelas que Lavi hacía, cada que pasaba a la librería para comprarle pergaminos a Krory (Este por ejemplo los utilizaba para escribir la lista de cosas importantes que su abuelo le había dejado. Prefería anotarlas en hojas de pergamino que en hojas comunes, pues ya se había acostumbrado a eso desde que vivía en el castillo de su abuelo) encontraba en los estantes uno que otro volumen del pelirrojo.

Cuando le hizo la segunda pregunta, Lavi se puso rojo de la vergüenza y empezó a atragantarse con aquél pedazo de pastel.

--(cof, cof) ¡O-O, -! ¡Eeh! ¡Je, je!—al final después del pequeño golpecito que Krory le dio en la espalda el pelirrojo rió nervioso por que la chica casi le atinaba—pues, te diría que no es un chico, je, se trata mas bien de un niño.

--¿un niño? o. O, ¿y de que se supone que trata la vida de ese niño?—ambos se quedaron un poco curiosos. Hasta que unos segundos después Eliade comenzó a poner cara de molestia y se sonrojó levemente.--¡no me digas que algo piensas hacerle! O_O ò//ó

--¡eeh! O.O, ¡a-a que te refieres con "algo"! ñ-ñ (si supiera la manera en que lo soñé creo que ya no estaría aquí sentado, si no muerto y tirado en el suelo) [¡Gulp!]—tragó un poco nervioso por lo que había pensado. Instantes después se retiró de la mesa y levantó de su silla. Fingió sentirse mal tocándose la cabeza con una mano, mientras que con la otra intentaba poner la silla en su lugar.

--¿estás bien?—le preguntaba Krory, que veía como batallaba para acomodar la silla. Después él también se levantó de su lugar y lo ayudó a sostenerse en pie.

--p-perdón, pero creo que de repente me dolió la cabeza—la rubia también le ayudó a levantarse, y juntos, la rubia y Krory se ofrecieron a llevarlo hasta su apartamento

--Ya no te preocupes por el dolor, nosotros te llevaremos hasta tu apartamento—le dijo el vampiro (tenía pinta de serlo solo por la manera en la que vestía) mientras lo tomaba de los hombros.

--¡N-no o_o!, está bien, solo es un simple dolor de cabeza, puedo irme solo, además el apartamento no está tan lejos de aquí ^_^

--¿Estás seguro?—le preguntaba la rubia no muy convencida de la mueca de dolor que el pelirrojo fingía tan bien.

--¡S-si, muy seguro ^_^! Bueno, nos vemos luego, y gracias por la ayuda—alegre como siempre levantó una mano y mientras se alejaba del café les decía adiós.

Esa fue la única manera que se le ocurrió en esos momentos para dejar la plática, pues aparte de que se le estaba haciendo tarde para continuar con sus escritos, no quería siquiera imaginar que Eliade descubriera más "secretos" acerca de su historia.

Al llegar a su apartamento subió a su estudio y se tiro en el sofá.

Pensó que ya había olvidado aquél sueño, pero lo malo había sido que ya ni siquiera podía dejar de pensar en el pequeño; sin importar que se tratara de únicamente un niño había comenzado a tener una "extraña" atracción hacia él.

El fin de semana pasó y la noche del evento al premio para el mejor escritor del año llegó.

Un poco nervioso con ayuda de sus amigos, Eliade y Krory, se alistó para el evento mismo.

Mientras Eliade le arreglaba el moñito que llevaría en el cuello, Krory prendía el auto (propiedad de él mismo) en el que los tres se irían.

Al llegar al evento y entrar al salón, la primera persona a la que Lavi divisó fue nada menos que el famoso escritor Tikky Mikk, por lo que cuando Krory le comentó que él y Eliade irían a buscar lugares para sentarse, vio en el chico un extraño brillo que nunca antes había visto.

Y es que al parecer la única persona que conocía tan bien sus gustos y miradas era su novia. Así que el vampiro no pudo descifrar en esos instantes la pérdida mirada de su amigo.

--Lavi, Eliade y yo vamos a buscar lugares en lo que tú buscas la lista de escritores

--claro, Krory *_*

--¿Lavi? o-O, o_o, [¿Qué le pasa, por que tiene esa mirada?] ¿E-estas bien?—le preguntaba sin dejar de verlo

--brillante *.*, *_*--eso significaba que estaba mejor que nunca.

Cuando por fin perdió de vista a su idolo regresó a la realidad y buscó a Krory y Eliade, los cuales estaban sentados en la fila de enfrente. A su lado derecho y en la misma fila, unas cinco sillas se encontraba sentado Tikky.

Cuando llegó el momento de nombrar a los ganadores de la noche, la gente se sorprendió mucho al ver de quienes se trataban el 2ndo y 1er lugar, y mas el 1er lugar.

Tikky puso cara de asombro al ver que quien le había quitado la corona había sido aquél pelirrojo con el que una vez chocó en el café de escritores; sin duda aquella corazonada que había tenido en el momento que chocaron no estaba equivocada, pues presentía que ese chico no le caería nada bien.

--¡Y el 1er lugar al mejor escritor de este año se lo lleva Lord Lavi!

--O.O—El pelirrojo estaba que no cabía en la silla de la sorpresa, mientras que Tikky después de la cara de sorpresa parecía echar humo por las orejas, pero por ser tan caballero era demasiado discreto como para dejar que otros lo notaran; aunque bueno, ese día había sido la excepción, ya que lo que mas se notaba era esa sonrisa tan enigmática que lo caracterizaba.

Habiéndose terminado el evento, cuando Lavi se adelantó de sus amigos para salir del salón, un grupo de chicas enamoradizas se le encimaron hasta tirarlo al suelo, a Tikky también, solo que este las había ahuyentado, y con él solo se había quedado una, la cual le había dado el "pésame" por haber obtenido el segundo lugar.

--Lo lamento Sir Tikky por su segundo lugar, pero no se preocupe, que nosotras aún seguiremos siendo sus fans

--[¬¬ que fastidiosas son las mujeres] —se alejó de ella y retomó su camino. Hasta que se cruzó con el pelirrojo, y para no ser mala onda le estrechó la mano para felicitarlo, pero cuando lo hizo el pelirrojo ya no se ilusionó, se asombró un poco por la sonrisa que el moreno le había puesto.

--Felicidades pelirrojo, no sabía que alguien como tu sería mi siguiente rival—le sonreía enigmáticamente.

--o_o, [pero que sonrisa tan…extraña] —un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando la mano del moreno tomó la suya. Después, detrás de él llegaron Eliade y Krory, para ver la manera tan "retadora" que el moreno le había puesto a su amigo.

--Ese tipo me da mala espina—comentaba el vampiro

--te recomiendo que no le tengas mucha confianza—le decía la rubia para después agarrar del antebrazo al vampiro y seguir caminando.

Después de haber sido llevado a su apartamento, al entrar inmediatamente colocó el trofeo en el mueble del estéreo que tenía en la sala. Después subió a su habitación y se cambió de ropa, guardó el traje, cerró la puerta de la habitación al salir, y por ultimo se dirigió hacia su estudio.

Mas tarde bajó por cena, y en el estudio mismo se quedó a dormir.

Pasada esa semana, el lunes de la siguiente, por la mañana, el tono que tenía para los mensajes en su celular lo despertó del tan erótico sueño que estaba teniendo, así que en cuanto se quiso levantar no pudo, pues un gran dolor en la parte baja se lo estaba impidiendo. Así que el tono cambió y se convirtió en una llamada; se tuvo que levantar con todo y sabanas, deteniéndose aquella parte tan vulnerable con las manos.

--- [¡demonios, por que soñé algo así!]—agarró el celular del escritorio y se sentó con cuidado en la silla que ahí tenía.

--¿Hola?

--Lavi, ¿Por qué no me contestabas el mensaje?, ¡me preocupaste!—ella sabía lo rápido que él era para escribir los mensajes, así que por eso decidió llamarle, pensando que tal ves había algún problema.

--je, perdón—una risita en sentido de disculpa salió de su boca—es que estaba dormido.

--[lo imaginaba, se ha de haber desvelado con su escrito] —pero no pasó nada mas, ¿verdad?

--no, no te preocupes, ^_^, todo está perfecto.

--ok

--¿Qué pasó, ya vienes?

--si n_n, te hablaba para darte la hora en que llegará el tren. El horario es a las 11:00 de la mañana.

--Ok, ahí te estaré esperando ^_^.

Habiendo terminado la llamada se había dado cuenta de que la erección se había ido, así que se levantó con total libertad, y se quito las sabanas aventándolas al sofá. Luego así en calzones salió del estudio con dirección al baño.

Después de cambiarse en su habitación bajó a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno, y a las 10:30 salió del apartamento rumbo a la estación de trenes.

Cuando hubo llegado el tren comenzó a revisar en las ventanas del mismo a su chica, así que fue caminando hacia atrás, sin darse cuenta de cuanta persona se encontrara en su camino, por lo que sin querer chocó espalda con espalda con una persona. Cuando volteó de frente a la persona misma para disculparse, unos segundos después una gran sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro al ver la mirada de aquél chico la cual le había traído repentinamente una corta visión de la carita del pequeño de sus sueños.

--¡Ah, lo siento! ¿Está bien?, [O_O ¡no puede ser, su mirada!]

--perdón…o_o

Instantes después el primero en reaccionar al cruce de miradas fue el chico peliblanco.

--¡Lavi! o_o

-- ¿Te conozco? o.O—el pelirrojo lo miraba extrañado por haberle nombrado.

--[¡O-O, quee!, ¿No me reconoce?], no lo creyó, así que lo único que pudo hacer, ante la interrogativa mirada de quien era su amigo, fue disculparse y bajar la mirada, minutos después le sonrió y se dio la vuelta, para marcharse de ahí—perdón, creo que me he confundido n_n.

Minutos después de verlo alejarse el susto de su chica al tocarlo de los hombros lo devolvió a la realidad.

--¡Hola, joven escritor n_n!

-- O-O… ¡aah, ho-hola, je!

--¿Te asustaste?—se burlaba de la cara que había puesto el pelirrojo.

--¡je, si, un poco!

--¿nos vamos?

--si ^_^...[¿o-O?]

Agarrados de la mano, y el pelirrojo con la maleta de la chica colgada a un brazo, ambos se fueron de la estación.

En el camino el pelirrojo se preguntó que había sido aquella visión y el increíble parecido de la mirada de aquél chico de cabellos blancos con el del pequeño que todo este tiempo estaba soñando.

Ahora otra duda más grande lo tendría intrigado durante todo el día, o quien sabe por cuanto tiempo.

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	3. Reviviendo viejos recuerdos

Hola de new, my dear friends n.n

Je, espero no haberlos dejado esperando mucho.

Hace un buen que no actualizaba, je, pero aun así agradezco sus reviews n_n

Espero que no dejen de seguirle la huella a este fantabuloso fic, que conforme pasen los capitulos, la historia se hará mas y mas interesante -_n

se los prometo...

ahora, sin mas por deciros, solo deseo que disfruten de este el 2ndo capitulo -_n

* * *

____

_**Reviviendo viejos recuerdos**_

_Mamoritai – Aya Kamiki_

Era triste y desafortunado, visitar una ciudad tan lejana a la tuya para buscar a una persona, y al encontrarla terminar descubriendo que esta parecía haberse olvidado de ti.

Eso era lo que le había pasado a aquél joven peliblanco, el cual se había ido de la estación con una profunda tristeza en su corazón.

Al llegar a su apartamento, lo primero que hizo fue subir las escaleras que conducían a su habitación, entró, y ahí justo en la entrada, con la mirada gacha, soltó todas las lágrimas que había retenido todo el camino a su apartamento, para después correr y tirarse a su cama, enterrando su dulce rostro, ahora empapado en dolorosas lágrimas, entre las cobijas.

Después de 11 años, gracias a la información de personas de su ciudad, que conocían al pelirrojo, se propuso irlo a visitar a la ciudad a la que se había mudado, y tanto en su mente como en su corazón guardaba aún las memorias de aquél el último día que estuvo con él en el museo de su abuelo. Pero sin duda, lo que mas tuvo presente su corazón fue aquel sentimiento que había nacido desde que lo había conocido, y que fue creciendo durante esos largos 11 años con la separación de los dos.

El peliblanco todavía seguía amándolo, y por eso mantenía las esperanzas de encontrarlo; pero nadie sabe lo que el destino le tiene preparado, y a él la sorpresa y el infortunio del tan esperado encuentro le cayó como un balde de agua fría, directo al corazón.

Después de desahogarse, el resto del día se la pasó sentado en una silla que había puesto cerca de la ventana; mantuvo su rostro oculto entre sus piernas, y de vez en cuando observaba el cielo, esperando que al menos la luna y las estrellas que esa noche le acompañaban, le pudieran dar consuelo y respuesta al porque de su desdicha.

--[¿Cuándo sucedió?, ¿en que momento te olvidaste de aquellas ilusiones?, ¿Por qué…me olvidaste?]—su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, solo sus ojos describían el dolor que su corazón contenía; ligeros rocíos resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Después de recogerla de la estación, le dio como regalo de bienvenida un paseo nocturno por las calles del centro de la ciudad. A ella le sorprendió mucho, pues pensaba que como siempre él se quedaría hasta la mañana del día siguiente en su estudio, así que cuando oyó de sus labios la razón de ese "regalo" en su rostro se dibujó una linda sonrisa.

--Este mes me sirvió de mucho, para pensar y reflexionar sobre lo que discutimos aquél día en el estudio, acerca del poco tiempo que yo le daba a nuestra relación amorosa; lo pensé muy bien, y decidí que a partir de este momento, y los demás días que vayamos a vivir, la mayor parte de mi tiempo lo ocuparé en estar contigo, te demostraré cada instante y a cada minuto, lo mucho que te amo, ^_^

--Me hace muy feliz tu decisión, Lavi, y te agradezco por estar siempre a mi lado n_n—después de sonreírle y de verlo sonreír a él, recibió un gran abrazo, una tierna caricia en sus mejillas, y un apasionado y largo beso.

La noche y la luz de la luna fueron para ellos, y para el amor que se darían a partir de ese momento en adelante.

Visitaban las tiendas que se cruzaban en su camino, sobre todo en las que la chica muy embobada parecía querer volar para acercarse hacia ellas (como cuando un exquisito olor te llega a la nariz), Lavi con una gota en la cabeza y una sonrisa solo la seguía.

--¡Mira, ese abrigo está hermoso, Lavi, Lavi, vamos!—casi le rogaba para que la acompañara hasta la tienda.

--nnU, d-de acuerdo, vamos, jeje —dejaba que la chica lo jalara para dirigirse al aparador de la tienda.

Cuando se acercaron más la chica puso ojos de estrellita y jaló más recio toda emocionada al pelirrojo, para entrar a la tienda.

--¡o.o, o-oe, matte!

Ya adentro se probó cuanta prenda encontró, y el chico parecía enamorarse cada vez más de ella cuando la veía, sobre todo cuando traía un vestido puesto.

Al final compró tantas cajas en todas las tiendas que encontraban como para que al pelirrojo casi se le cayeran los brazos al estarlas cargando, aprovechando que le habían pagado por haber ido al viaje en el trabajo.

Cuando parecía que ya se había cansado de tanto comprar, el pelirrojo dio un suspiro de alivio por ver a la chica lista para dejar sus compras.

--Bueno, creo que eso es todo n_n.

--nnU [¡Fiu, me alegro por ello!, ¡Un paquete mas y ya no aguanto!]

De pronto la escuchó sorprenderse otra vez, y chocó sin querer con ella cuando se detuvo.

--¡ah o.o!

--¡o-o! [¡ay no, y ahora que!]

--¡Mira, una feria!—decía la chica, mientras observaba curiosa uno de los tantos papeles que yacían pegados en el poste por el cual se había detenido.

--¿o.O? ¿Una feria?—de entre la pila de cajas y bolsas el pelirrojo asomó la cabeza para ver lo que la chica veía, hasta que se acercó, y poniendo la pila misma con cuidado en el suelo, cerca suyo, también curioseó el papel.

--¡ooh, e inicia la próxima semana!—la chica parecía niña.

--^_^, ¿Quieres que vayamos?, le preguntaba con una bonita sonrisa en los labios el pelirrojo, mientras tenía las manos en la cabeza.

--¡Si! n_n—casi saltaba de la alegría.

Ya para irse, por último, el pelirrojo arrancó el papel con cuidado del poste y se lo dio a la chica, después cada uno se llevó cargando las bolsas y las cajas de la ropa, para seguir caminando, ahora directo a casa.

_Zero – Anna Tsuchiya _

La semana siguiente, el fin de semana, ambos ya listos llamaron a Krory, Eliade, y a Miranda, la amiga de escuela de la chica, para invitarlos a la feria; se pusieron de acuerdo en verse en un solo sitio de la feria, pues ya conocían el lugar en el que la pondrían.

Los primeros que llegaron fueron Lavi y Lenalee, después empezaron a buscar a los demás, hasta que se encontraron a Miranda, que al parecer no había venido sola, venía bien acompañada por un guapo chico de blancos cabellos (¿o era chica? o.O), el cual Lavi reconoció inmediatamente como aquel con el que había chocado en la estación de trenes.

--¡Miranda!—gritaba Lenalee, para acercarse agarrada de la mano del pelirrojo a la chica.

--¡Lenalee chan, Lavi kun n_n!

--¿Quién es tu acompañante?—le preguntaba la peli verde

--¡Ah o.o!, te lo presento n_n, se llama Allen, Allen Walker, es mi nuevo vecino, desde la semana pasada. Allen, ella es Lenalee—ambos chicos se tomaron de la mano para saludarse

--hola n_n—decía la chica

--hola, mucho gusto n_n—el peliblanco le respondía con una sonrisa también.

--¡ah, si, y el es Lavi!—le decía la pelinegra, señalando al pelirrojo.

Ambos se dieron las manos como si fuera la primera vez que se conocieran, aunque Allen sabía que no, y Lavi que esa era la segunda vez que lo veía.

--hola—dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, no muy felices que digamos, bueno, al menos el peliblanco no lo parecía, pero Lavi mostraba un poco de confusión en su rostro por ver su mirada.

Un rato después llegaron Krory y su amada Eliade, agarrada ella del antebrazo del primero.

--¡chicos!—gritaba el vampiro, acercándose a la bolita de 4 chicos que se había formado.

--¿Quiénes son estos dos niños?—preguntaba la rubia, un poco curiosa, sobre todo al verle el cabello al niveo.

Inmediatamente, luego que se hubo acercado la pareja, Lenalee los presentó.

--Miranda Lotto, mucho gusto—estrechaba la mano del vampiro, un poco tímida, y Allen igual lo hacía con la rubia, hasta que la misma le preguntó el porque de ese tinte de pelo.

--¿Por qué te pintaste el cabello de ese color tan peculiar?

--¡jeje, Etto, tuve un accidente con él hace tiempo en la escuela nnU!—reía nervioso

--oh, ya veo—la cara de la rubia le decía tonto, cosa que el peliblanco al notar se encogía de hombros.

Después de la presentación comenzaron a tomar decisiones sobre que sería lo primero que harían para divertirse en la feria, y quienes al parecer habían tomado la primera decisión (inconscientemente) eran Miranda y Allen; sus estómagos pedían entre gruñidos un poco de comida.

--¡ja, ja, ja!—reían todos al escuchar dichos ruiditos.

--bien, entonces esa será la primera opción, buscar buena comida para todos ^-^--mencionaba el pelirrojo, mientras miraba a los ojos a la peliverde, quien asintiendo a las palabras de su novio tomó a Miranda de la mano y le pidió la acompañara a buscar los diferentes puestos de comida de la feria. Mientras ellas iban a por la comida, el vampiro y la rubia, agarrados de la mano decidieron dar un paseo por la feria, y buscar un jueguito que entretuviera a la rubia un poco. Los únicos que se habían quedado sin decir ni hacer nada eran el pelirrojo y el peliblanco.

Un pequeño silencio los invadió, y lo único que hacían era mirarse de reojo el uno al otro. Uno jugaba con sus dedos, y el otro yacía con las manos detrás de la espalda. Hasta que entonces el pelirrojo rompió el silencio invitando al menor a pasear también por la feria.

--¿te parece si caminamos un rato por la feria?—le preguntaba, colocándose las manos en la cabeza

--si—el peliblanco simplemente lo volteaba a ver serio para responderle, para después desviarle la mirada y voltear hacia el frente mientras comenzaba a caminar siguiendo el ritmo de los pasos del mayor.

_Voyager – Daft punk_

Mientras caminaban permanecían nuevamente en silencio; el pelirrojo volteaba a su alrededor, observando los puestos de la feria misma y a las personas que felices se divertían con sus familias, parejas y pequeños. El peliblanco hacía lo mismo, solo que un poco mas serio que el mayor, y detenía de repente su mirada en una de las tantas parejas que caminaban, ambos chicos agarrados de la mano y sonriéndose el uno al otro, disfrutando sin duda de la compañía del otro. Cosa que al parecer él y el mayor no parecían estar haciendo (ni siquiera como "nuevos" amigos que eran, por que como novios ya parecía imposible, al menos en esos momentos).

Después de haber observado a aquella pareja, soltó un pequeño suspiro lleno de resignación, cosa que el pelirrojo había notado.

--¿pasa algo?

--¿Por qué lo preguntas?

--por que has soltado un suspiro

--ah, no es nada, no te preocupes—el pelirrojo no se quedaría conforme con esas simples palabras, así que cuando volvió a voltear hacia el frente su mirada se detuvo a observar aquél clásico juego mecánico: la noria. Eso hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

--¿Te gustaría subir a la noria?, hace tanto tiempo que no subo a una, je, además tengo compañía—le decía alegre, esperando su respuesta.

El peliblanco, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas asintió con la cabeza y siguió los pasos del mayor con rumbo a la zona de juegos mecánicos. Al parecer, la razón de su sonrojo había sido por los recuerdos que le habían llegado a la mente de la vez que había ido a la feria del pueblo con el pelirrojo mismo.

Al llegar a la noria, después de que el pelirrojo había ido a la pequeña taquilla a pagar el paseo para los dos, ambos entraron a la casetita de la noria misma, el encargado del juego cerró la puertita y movió la palanca del juego un poco para continuar con las siguientes personas de la fila.

Cada casetita tenía capacidad para 4 personas, por lo que Allen y Lavi tenían los dos largos asientos para ellos solos.

Cuando la noria estuvo lo suficiente llena como para empezar el paseo, el encargado movió completamente la palanca por ultimo y la noria comenzó a andar.

A la primera vuelta que el juego daba los dos permanecían en cada una de las ventanas de la caseta observando desde semejante altura a las personas de abajo, y los edificios y luces que se divisaban.

Todo marchaba en calma, mientras el sol se ocultaba para darle paso a la luna, y ellos permanecían en total y completo silencio.

Un largo rato de silencio pasó entre ambos, junto con unas cuantas vueltas de la noria; instantes después dicho silencio se fue al notar como la noria detenía su funcionamiento.

--¿Por qué se detuvo? o.O—preguntaba un poco extrañado el pelirrojo, mientras observaba hacia abajo (la caseta en la que ellos iban era la que mas arriba había quedado de entre todas las demás).

--espero que no se quede mucho tiempo detenida, o si no Miranda se empezará a preocupar por mi tardanza—decía el peliblanco, volteando también hacia abajo por la otra ventana.

_Cherish – Ai Otsuka_

Minutos después de que la noria se había detenido, un fuerte viento comenzó a oscilar las casetas del juego, sobre todo la de ellos, la cual se balanceaba con tal fuerza que había provocado que el peliblanco cayera encima del pelirrojo, con el rostro hundido en el pecho del pelirrojo mismo.

--¡-, ouch!—decía el pelirrojo al sentir el cuerpo del peliblanco caer encima suyo--¿estás bien?—el peliblanco se levantó con cuidado para terminar cruzando su mirada con la del mayor y quedarse mirándolo por un rato.

--¡o//o!—primero se sorprendió y sonrojó mucho al ver aquellas verdes orbes. Después, su corazón y mente reaccionaron; su corazón palpitó con fuerza, mientras que su mente le trajo nuevamente recuerdos pasados de la feria, esta vez se trataron de aquellos en los que ambos niños habían subido a la noria, aquél día también había hecho un muy fuerte viento, que en vez de provocar que se juntaran hizo que se separaran y que el pequeño peliblanco casi perdiera la vida al salirse de la caseta, por suerte el pelirrojo había logrado salvarlo al haberlo escuchado gritar su nombre con mucho miedo.

--¡LAVII!—en esos instantes dicho nombre, gritado por el peliblanco aquella vez, había comenzado a retumbar en la cabeza del pelirrojo mientras veía los ahora tristes y llorosos ojos del menor, además de sentir un muy fuerte abrazo por parte del mismo.

Entre sollozos por parte del peliblanco, el pelirrojo al haberlo abrazado también le acarició los cabellos, e instantes después comenzó a recordar todo de lo que había vivido al lado del niveo.

--¡N-no puede ser O-O, t-tu eres…!—le respondió aquel abrazo de la misma manera que el peliblanco lo había hecho, y apretó los párpados con suma tristeza y coraje, por que a parte de los recuerdos también había pasado por su mente la promesa que le había hecho al menor de que nunca lo olvidaría.

_Maria – Acid Black cherry_

--¡Allen!... ¡perdóname, perdóname por haber cometido tan grande error! Siempre te tuve en mi mente y en mi corazón, pero hubo un momento en el que inesperadamente había dejado atrás mi pasado, sin saber que con ello terminaría por olvidar también a la única persona que siempre amé—el peliblanco continuaba llorando, y al escuchar al pelirrojo no dejaba de soltar lágrimas.

--[¡Por que, por que lo hiciste, Lavi, por que te olvidaste de mi! -]

--no me perdonarás, ¿verdad?—volteaba hacia arriba, sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza del peliblanco, el cual le respondía negando con la cabeza, sin dejar de aferrarse con fuerza a la espalda del pelirrojo, enterrando los dedos en el suéter de este.

Creyó que gracias al fuerte abrazo que el más joven le estaba brindando, debía seguir. Seguir hasta que llegar aun punto, no en el cual Allen le perdonara, pero si pudiera alejar un poco ese enojo que posiblemente mantenía en esos momentos.

No planeaba deshacerlo por nada, y no fue hasta que el mismo peliblanco se revolvió entre sus brazos que tuvo que alejarse, preocupado en lo que pasaría a continuación: Allen había desviado un poco su vista, lo suficiente para no verle a la cara. Ese repentino distanciamiento había provocado en el mayor un extraño sentimiento de culpabilidad que no desaparecería tan fácilmente.

Allen era demasiado inocente, por no decir noble, como para cortar palabra alguna por alguna discusión tonta. Pero ambos sabías que esto no era una situación cualquiera. Era algo que difícilmente se podía olvidar.

¿Cómo decirle a una persona a la que amabas que la habías olvidado? Y si esa persona realmente te estimaba, esa confesión no era difícil de ignorar u olvidar.

Ahora se miraba, podía describir rasgo por rasgo de la propia expresión que había puesto en esos momentos: sus ojos dilatados por la sorpresa, sus labios ligeramente abiertos ya que las palabras no podían salir de ellos. Seguía en su lugar, permaneciendo sentado con sus piernas abiertas y los brazos un poco elevados, figurando donde Allen había estado hace nada. Y sobre todo, sudando, sudando frío por esa extraña sensación que le invadía. Seguramente se miraba ridículo, pues había notado como el menor tomaba asiento mientras él ni siquiera alcanzaba a reaccionar.

Su mente comenzaba a ser un mar de líos, pensando esto, pensando aquello, algo que le ayudara a salvar ese momento tan importante. No fue que volvió a la realidad, hasta el instante en que sintió como la cabina comenzó a andar nuevamente.

Levantó la mirada, dirigiéndola hacía su compañero, y notó como sonoros suspiros salían desde lo más profundo mientras una de sus manos se aferraba al cristal de la ventanilla, como ansiando el momento en que ese paseo llegara a su fin.

Tenía que decir algo, hacer algo, lo que sea que pudiera ayudarle y no le llevara más a la ruina, pero al parecer se tardó demasiado, pues justo cuando había elevado la mano para mencionar algo, la cabina fue abierta sacando de su ensimismamiento a Allen, haciéndolo reaccionar aún más rápido y salir casi corriendo de la pequeña cabina sin siquiera agradecer al encargado del juego por su amabilidad.

Al final el paseo no había resultado tan agradable como lo había imaginado, sobre todo por que esta vez, como muchas otras, no había tenido corazonada alguna sobre lo que posiblemente pasaría, ya sea con el clima, o con el simple hecho de haber visto lo serio que el menor había estado desde que lo había vuelto a ver, en el momento en que les habían hecho creer a los demás que esa era la primera vez que lo conocía.

El peliblanco se le había adelantado demasiado, por lo que muy resignado no apresuró el paso para ir tras él.

--[¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?, ¿Cómo soluciono esto?, ¿será que aún conserva el carácter de aquél entonces?, ¿Cuánto tiempo hizo que ya no me acordaba de él? u-u , ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado así, de la noche a la mañana?, ¡yo…lo amaba tanto, como para haberlo olvidado!...aunque por una parte, tiene cierta razón en haberse puesto así, quizá en aquél entonces signifiqué realmente demasiado para él…como….él para mi lo había sido…

Me pregunto si todo el tiempo estuvo pensando en mi; que dolor tan grande le habrá causado el solo hecho de haberme escuchado que lo desconocí aquél día en la estación…¡perdóname, Allen!]

Después de reprimirse mentalmente por su falta de memoria, se dispuso a hablarle. ¿De que? A ciencia cierta no lo sabía, pero mantenía la esperanza que todos tenemos cuando no sabemos que decir; que las palabras salgan solas cuando tienes a la persona en frente de ti, fijando su mirada en todo tu ser. No sabía si comenzar con una disculpa o preguntando que era lo que estaba pasando, ambas opciones eran ridículas, pues era evidente que un perdón no obtendría. Hace unos momentos lo había comprobado cuando Allen le dijo que esto no lo olvidaría tan fácil. ¿Y la explicación? Se da un golpe mental por ello, pues se supone que era su propio pasado y que debía comprender la razón por la que el menor estaba molesto.

Un tremendo dolor de cabeza hace aparición en ese momento, tal fue su llegada que hasta sus cabellos revolvió de la desesperación. Observo como las personas a su alrededor le miraban curiosos por su repentina reacción, tenía que guardar la compostura.

Reaccionó de nuevo, si no se apuraba, pasaría lo mismo que en la noria; algo llegaría para interrumpirlos. No sabía cuan en lo cierto estaba, ya que apunto de tomar al menor por los hombros, la efusiva voz de su novia le hace girar la mirada hacia ella, reaccionando tarde cuando Allen se quitó de su camino haciéndole perder el equilibrio momentáneamente.

--¡Que bueno que los encontramos! ¿Dónde se habían metido?- preguntó curiosa la chica sin dejar de apartar la vista de ambos mientras mantenía a Miranda tomada de la mano.

El nerviosismo de Lavi aumentó quitando rápidamente su vista fija en la chica, mientras, para su sorpresa, Allen no mostraba seña alguna de preocupación por ser descubierto o siquiera algo de tristeza en su rostro.

--de todos los puestos de comida que encontramos al final dimos con un buen lugar para comer n_n—comentaba alegre la china, después de soltarle la mano a su compañera y volverse hacia ella para escuchar su respuesta.

--si, al ver los platillos pensamos sobre todo en Allen – kun, estuvimos seguras de que ese sería el lugar indicado para reunirnos—el peliblanco al escuchar a Miranda mencionarlo simplemente sonrió.

Después de comentar el resultado de su búsqueda la bolita de amigos se dirigió al puesto indicado; todos iban en fila, excepto el pelirrojo, que parecía haberse soltado del agarre de su novia aún muy sentido por lo ocurrido con el peliblanco.

_El universo sobre mi – Amaral_

Durante las horas que se la pasaron en la feria, comenzando por la comida, hasta la hora de partir hacia sus hogares, ninguno de los dos se dirigió palabra y media, lo único que hacían era verse el uno al otro, como si acaso las miradas mismas les ayudaran a romper el hielo y remediar esta situación.

Ninguno de sus amigos se dio cuenta de eso, quizás se llegaron a preguntar la razón del distanciamiento entre ambos, pero tal vez la mejor respuesta a ello era la razón principal que todos tenían en mente: era la "primera vez" que ambos se conocían, y a lo mejor Allen era un poco tímido, por que aún así no soltaba mucha platica tampoco con los demás, una que otra risa o burla, mas no una palabra mas allá de las preguntas que le hacían. Si, tal ves era solo eso, necesitaban mas tiempo para conocerse, y quien sabe, el tiempo los haría grandes amigos. Eso creían todos, pero solo ellos sabían la verdad de por que el silencio entre ambos.

Llegó la hora de marcharse, por lo que comenzaron a despedirse de uno en uno, mientras comentaban y reían sobre lo divertido que les había parecido ese día, luego, cada quien tomaba a su amigo o pareja, y tomaban distintos caminos, lejos de la feria, despidiéndose a lo lejos con las manos, deseando que al día siguiente, y los demás, volvieran a verse para juntarse a platicar mas.

Krory se iba con Eliade, quien lo tomaba por el regazo, mientras Lenalee y Miranda se daban un beso de despedida y unas muy felices buenas noches; en esos instantes que ellas ocupaban, ambos chicos lucían realmente serios, ninguno de los dos sabía si dar o no de una vez por todas el paso, y decir lo que el otro deseaba oír, ya fuese una simple disculpa, (que mas daba, ya el tiempo se les había terminado en puro silencio) o un ¿"hasta nunca"?, "que te vaya bien en tu nueva vida", al menos eso era lo que pensaba Lavi que Allen podría decirle en momentos así, después de haberle roto el corazón: ¡ya no te quiero volver a ver!. ¡Pero que poco lo había conocido en su cortos años de vida, o mas bien, que mal lo juzgaba, por que con el solo hecho de verle la cara todo el día en la noria, pudo haber descubierto lo inocente que este aún era!, Allen no era de esas personas que olvidaba una desilusión tan fácilmente y mandaba a volar a quien lo había lastimado, al menos tonto no era, y lo que mas deseaba era una explicación (por mas tonta que fuera) de aquella persona, tal ves eso le serviría un poco, para entender por que lo había olvidado, ¿o por que no?, una sola y sincera disculpa, para terminar en paz de una buena y maldita vez el día, sin culpabilidad y remordimiento en sus corazones, ya el tiempo diría que pasaría mañana con ellos y lo que hace tiempo fue llamado una amistad.

Pero no, al parecer lo que Allen quería no iba a llegar nunca, por lo que entonces decidió dar el paso él; cuando vio que Miranda se iba retirando de la china, para tomar su camino, Allen, al tomar (en señal de amistad) la mano de la pelinegra, se acercó lo suficiente al pelirrojo para tomarle la mano, entrelazándola con la suya, cosa que le sorprendió por demás al pelirrojo, pintándole un leve sonrojo en el rostro, pero lo que fuera que estaba pensando no le importaba en lo mas mínimo al peliblanco, pues no era una señal de compañerismo, si no la única vía que le quedaba para darle al menos una oportunidad a sus explicaciones; cuando soltó la mano del pelirrojo dejó de mirarlo, para seguir caminando, ya entonces, el mayor se dio cuenta que entre su mano llevaba un papelito.

--[¿Qué es esto? o. O] —entonces, muy curioso, y discreto, lo abrió, para descubrir que se trataba de la dirección del apartamento en el que el menor estaba instalándose; al final de la misma unas palabras le fueron suficientes para tomar la iniciativa y resolver este problema en el que se había metido: Nos vemos mañana por la mañana—[o-o…así será, lo prometo. Sin importar que pase, obtendré tu perdón, Allen, y te regresaré de vuelta esa sonrisa]

Durante toda la noche, al subir a su estudio, para tratar de continuar con su escrito, no dejó de pensar en como recuperaría todo el tiempo perdido, junto con las memorias que hace tiempo había vivido al lado del menor, mas que nada buscaba las palabras adecuadas para mañana en la mañana cuando volviera a ver el rostro de su "amigo".

Por lo visto, no logró escribir ni una sola letra para su siguiente página, por lo que se quedó dormido encima del escritorio, dejando pasar el tiempo hasta que llegara el sol y lo despertara con sus rayos. Esa noche volvió a verse en sueños con aquél "misterioso" pequeño, quien al parecer yacía extrañamente triste en el momento en el que se volvía a vestir y mientras respondía a las dudas de aquél su "extraño" y elegante visitante…

-Veo que este es tu lugar de entretenimiento-observaba cuidadosamente cada objeto y parte del lugar en el que se encontraba, para no perderlo cuando despertara (al parecer ya sabía que se encontraba soñando, así que tenía mucha noción y sentido del tiempo y la realidad en la que se encontraba)

-si n_n

-¿Y…vienes seguido?

-Este es mi último día aquí

-¿Puedo saber por que?-lo miraba curioso y un poco intrigado

-Solía venir aquí a esperar a una persona muy importante para mí, todas las mañanas veníamos a divertirnos un rato

-¿Un amigo?, ¿Tu novia?

-Lo consideraba como un hermano, pero…mi corazón me decía que no era así.

-¿Y a que horas venía?

-Justo a estas horas, pero al parecer creo que ya olvidó la promesa que me hizo

-¿Promesa?

-Hoy es mi último día en esta ciudad, mi padre está enfermo, y los doctores dijeron que lo mandarían a otra ciudad para aliviarlo de su enfermedad. ¡El prometió que vendría!

-¿Para despedirse de ti?-el pequeño negaba con la cabeza un poco triste

-¿o. O?. No se realmente quien es esa persona, pero, deseo que pueda venir-el pequeño levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacia el mayor con suma sorpresa-para que esa sonrisa regrese de nuevo a tu rostro-le sonreía cariñosamente, sin darse cuenta que la respuesta a la duda que el pequeño le había planteado ya la tenía mas cerca de lo que pensaba. Lavi aún no descubría quien era en realidad ese pequeño, el en cambio si sabía quien era "esa" persona que lo acompañaba, por eso lo veía de esa manera, para darle a entender que estaba esperando la respuesta a la pregunta mas importante que su corazón le había hecho hace mucho tiempo,

Cada sueño le iría dando las respuestas a las dudas y gestos que el niño le dirigía, así que no dejaba de confiar en que así sería, lo ayudaría a sonreír para él, ¿Por qué?, por que se había enamorado de su dulce inocencia.

Llegó la mañana del día siguiente, y él aún yacía soñando sobre sus escritos (posiblemente ya todos manchados de baba), sin darse cuenta de que a su lado izquierdo estaba sonando el despertador de su celular, indicándole que tenía algo muy importante que hacer, y que tenía que irse de casa sin que su novia si quiera lo notara (alguna excusa le inventaría, a fin de cuentas ella siempre le creía, pues sabía que era fatal si llegase a mentirle). Eso tan importante era lo que podría llamarse ¿"cita"? en el apartamento de cierto peliblanco.

Y situándonos precisamente en ese lugar, cierto chico yacía duchándose como cada mañana lo hacía, dejando que el agua mojara su cuerpo y borrara todo pensamiento o pesadilla de la noche anterior. Sin duda un baño siempre le alegraba las mañanas, y le daba fuerzas para vivir un día más en su vida.

A continuación, después de su ducha, como siempre se dirigía a la cocina, para revisar el refrigerador y ver que era lo que desayunaría esa mañana; desafortunadamente no había mucho de donde elegir, pues los huevos y la leche se le habían terminado.

--[¡ù-ú, genial, ahora que voy a desayunar!]—por mas educado que fuera, no dejaba de ser un flojo para ir simplemente a la tienda por su desayuno, así que últimamente se desayunaba de manera muy ligera un cereal.

Pero la buena ¿o mala suerte?, tocó a la puerta de su apartamento, haciendo que olvidara si quiera el dolor que invadía su estomago de tanta hambre que tenía.

--TOC , TOC—

_Dreams – Tatu _

--¡V-voy! o-o [¿Quién será? Y tan temprano o-O]

Al parecer si había llegado puntual, barrido pero puntual, así que mientras esperaba respuesta alguna proveniente del interior del enorme edificio, se preparaba para poner la cara adecuada al ver al menor una vez mas.

Segundos después la puerta se abrió, y lo único que pudo hacer, para alegrar el momento fue regalarle una sincera sonrisa.

--¡Yo!

--¡o.o, ho-hola!—al parecer había olvidado por completo que iba a tener visitas.

--¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?, o.O ¿o prefieres que comencemos aquí? ^_^

--¡Ah, no, p-pasa! [¿Iba a venir? o.Ó]

--¿Por qué esa cara?, no me digas que te olvidaste del acuerdo que me hiciste—reía a lo bajo por ver que hasta un chico como él era capaz de olvidar algo que le era muy importante

--¡Jeje, c-creo que si! ñ-ñU

--¡Ah!—suspiraba—no importa, ^_^. ¿Ya desayunaste?—al parecer no veía ningún plato o vaso en la mesa, así que quiso pensar que así había sido.

--¡n-no o.o!

--¡je, ok! ¿Y bien, te parece-que comience yo?

-- s-si—tomó asiento en una de las sillas del comedor, mientras que el pelirrojo se sentó en uno de los escalones que conducían hacia la habitación del menor.

--Antes que otra cosa suceda, se que es un poco tarde para esto, pero…me preguntaba si estaba bien decirlo, ya que en aquel entonces no tuve el valor para hacerlo…Lo siento, enserio, no fue mi intención hacer que esto pasara, te juro ¡te juro que hasta a mi me sorprendió haber olvidado algo tan importante como esto!

--olvídalo, como tu dices, ya pasó, además, una disculpa no es suficiente

--lo se, ¿Por qué me llamaste?—quería ver que era lo que el peliblanco tenía en mente al haberle dado aquella noche esa notita.

--Me puse a pensar, y recordé, que hace años que no nos vemos. Me pongo a pensar que tal ves, uno puede olvidar el pasado fácilmente, sobre todo si ocupa su vida en cosas mas importantes, ¿verdad?

--Pues, a decir verdad, si es importante mi trabajo, pero…jamás me atrevería a olvidar cosas que son realmente necesarias para mi corazón…como el amor que hace tiempo tuve por ti, y que al parecer…todavía sigue aquí, muy dentro de mi—entonces se levantó, y acercándose al menor, le tomó las mejillas, hincándose frente al mismo, sin dejar de sonreírle. El menor simplemente se sonrojó, y algo nos decía que sin duda había sido mucho el tiempo que había estado solo, pues al sentir las sutiles caricias del mayor en sus mejillas, comenzó a llorar. Cerró los ojos, así sonrojado, y se dejó llevar por esa cálida sensación.

--¿Qué puedo hacer, para que me perdones?, se que es realmente difícil hacerlo, después de todo, rompí mi promesa.

--Lavi…yo…

--no digas nada, para mi es suficiente con que lo entiendas…entiendas que…yo aún te sigo amando, Allen—se levanta del suelo, para darle un fuerte abrazo, haciendo que el menor mismo le responda, levantándose de la silla y abrazándolo por completo.

Unos momentos de silencio, y gracias a eso, sin pensarlo, el mayor dio el siguiente paso, al tocar los labios del menor con los suyos, en un sutil y tierno beso, que poco a poco los llevó a la sala (estaba cerca del comedor), en el primer sillón que encontraron, ahí el pelirrojo acostó al menor, sin dejar de abrazarlo y besarlo mas profundamente. El menor solo se dejaba llevar por la sensación, deseando que el momento no terminara. Había deseado esto desde hace mucho tiempo, y ya se había cansado de esperar, no lo perdonaría así de fácil, pero el tiempo se los diría, el tiempo que comenzaran a compartir juntos.

Después de aquél beso, aprovechó que el menor se encontraba muy concentrado y bajó lentamente sus manos, pasándolas por la blanca camisa del menor, hasta meterlas delicadamente bajo la misma, para comenzar a acariciar el pecho y torso del peliblanco. Sutiles y suaves gemiditos fueron los que comenzaron a salir de los húmedos labios del chico, al sentir como el pelirrojo comenzaba ahora a jugar con parte de sus zonas vulnerables, sus tetillas.

--¡ah…ah!

Sin perder más tiempo, continuó situándose ahora en la parte baja. Despacio fue deslizando sus manos por el cuerpo del menor, hasta llegar a los pantalones del mismo, donde de manera traviesa comenzó a desabrochárselos, para meter una mano y centrarla debajo de su ropa interior. Al sentir el pequeño toque de los dedos de Lavi, el menor rápidamente reaccionó y soltó un pequeño grito.

--¡ah, L-Lavi!

--¡shh, no arruines el momento, yo también lo estaba esperando!

--¡E-espera…p-por favor, d-detente!—había recordado una cosa muy importante que se había presentado en la vida del pelirrojo, cosa que hacía que no pudiera continuar con este momento, y eso le dolía mucho. Se trataba de la compañía de aquella chica peli verde, lo mas seguro era que se trataba de su novia; eso le dio a entender por la forma en que aquella noche ella le había tomado de la mano y besado la mejilla.

--¡Lavi, por favor, basta!—rápidamente, y muy sonrojado, con lágrimas en los ojos, se levantó del sillón, empujando al pelirrojo en el acto, para evitar que siguiera haciendo algo mas.

--¡p-por que nos detenemos!

--¡Tu sabes por que!—lo miraba molesto

--N-no te entiendo, Allen

--Tu ya tienes a alguien mas contigo, por eso…será mejor que dejemos esto por las buenas, por eso te hablé, por que…quería despedirme de ti de una vez por todas—dichas palabras dejaron al mayor boquiabierto y totalmente incomprendido.

--¡o.o!—eso hizo que la tristeza se reflejara en sus ojos. Se levantó entonces del sillón, y Allen le acompañó, llevándolo hasta la puerta, donde sin dejarle hablar mas le cerró la puerta en la cara.

--¡Oe, espera, Allen, podemos solucionarlo!

--Yo creo que no, Lavi, será mejor que no intentes algo mas, no queremos que ella salga lastimada.

--TOC—

--[¡Ouch, mi nariz!] ¡Allen, ábreme, por favor, estoy seguro de que hay algo que se pueda hacer!

--¡Vete, déjame solo!—sin mas remedio que el de la soledad se tiró al piso, y a un lado de la puerta se hizo bolita, escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas, para comenzar a llorar.

--¡Allen, maldita sea, haz lo que quieras, pero te juro que no se va a quedar así, volveré a tu lado, asi te guste o no, por que te amo, Yo te amo, Allen! [¡Demonios!]—golpeó con los puños, muy molesto la puerta, para darse la vuelta y retirarse, sin importar que todos los vecinos hubieran visto el pequeño espectáculo matutino que se había armado.

--¡Esta bien así, ya no…ya no quiero sufrir mas!—volteaba al cielo, pidiéndole a Dios le diera la oportunidad de comenzar desde cero, y le diera la fortaleza para conseguirlo. No dejaba de llorar aún así, aunque su rostro mostrara la más triste sonrisa en toda su vida.

El tiempo lo diría, si acaso la llama de amor que había crecido entre ambos hace tiempo, permanecería viva nuevamente, pero por el momento, era mejor dejarlo todo como estaba, para que no hubiera más resentimientos y dolor del que sus corazones habían estado guardando esos 11 años…

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_**Capitulo 2**_


	4. Memorias inolvidables, sueños dificiles

Mi tercer capitulo n_n...

Espero que enserio les este gustando esta historia, por que lo bueno se acerca, T-T, sin idea de como demonios hacerlo lo mejor posible!!! buaaah, quien me iba a ayudar ya no se ha de acordar de esto!!! T.T.

En fin ñ_ñU, les dejo este tercer capitulo, para que lo disfruten, no tomen en cuenta mis lloriqueos, jeje, que luego les traere un cuarto capitulo mucho mejor n.n, -_n...

* * *

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Memorias inolvidables,**_

_**Sueños inalcanzables**_

_Memories – Whitin Temptation_

Cierto peliblanco yacía profundamente dormido, la noche del día siguiente, después de aquella "despedida" en su apartamento, al haber alejado una vez mas de su vida, a aquél pelirrojo. Al parecer un sueño lo tenía vagando sin rumbo por las memorias de su pasado, mucho tiempo atrás, cuando todavía tenía la compañía de su padre…

_Hubo un tiempo en que permanecíamos juntos, a cada momento, a cada instante; siempre juntos. Tu me secabas las lágrimas cada vez que malos ratos nublaban mis días, yo le daba sol a tus dias con mis sonrisas…_

_Hubo un tiempo en que permanecíamos juntos, como hermanos, siempre ibamos tomados de la mano, incluso a la vuelta de la esquina; tu me comprabas una paleta, después de ver que lloraba por una pequeña herida…Como te quería por eso, por que nunca dejaste de estar a mi lado…_

_Hubo un tiempo…en que permanecíamos juntos…Hubo un tiempo muy atrás…_

_¿Y ahora me pregunto, volverán aquellos días, en los que solíamos ser solo tu y yo, Deak y Allen?_

_¡Te extraño, Deak…Mucho!_

_Que curioso, solo yo sabía tu verdadero nombre, ¿Por qué?..._

Esa noche sus sueños estaban llenos de él, de sus recuerdos, de sus sonrisas, todo el sueño se trataba nada mas que de él.

Era imposible olvidar así de fácil a alguien que por mucho tiempo amaste, incluso sin saberlo, por que eras inocente e ingenuo, para comprender el sentimiento que comenzaba a crecer dentro de tu corazón.

Con el tiempo lo fue descubriendo, que estaba enamorandose de aquél pequeño pelirrojo, pero hubo un momento en que dejó de verle, pero su corazón nunca lo llegó a olvidar.

Hoy después de 11 años, se ha vuelto a acordar de él, y comenzó a darse cuenta de la similitud que Lavi tenía con él.

_If I tell you  
will you listen?  
will you stay?  
will you be here forever?  
__never go away?  
Never thought things would change_

Esa mañana, después de despertarse, y darse una ducha, salió un rato a tomar aire, sin dejar de preguntarse que había sido el sueño de la noche anterior, y la enorme duda que comenzaba a invadir su cabeza…

--¿Por qué tiene parecido a él?—Era la primera vez que tomaba en cuenta eso, siendo que desde que lo vio por primera vez, algo pudo haberle dicho que se trataba del mismo niño que conoció tiempo atrás. Quizá prefirió olvidarlo, pues al haber hecho una promesa él no la había cumplido, y además, ya no lo volvería a ver, para que mantenerlo entre sus recuerdos, eso era lo que pensaba, pero su corazón no lo quería olvidar.

Había pensado en dejar ese tipo de recuerdos muy atrás, por un buen tiempo, mientras trataba de olvidarse del pelirrojo y así restaurar la paz en su vida, por lo que empezó a buscar cosas en que entretenerse; así que aprovechó también para reiniciar sus estudios, pues solo lo había hecho hasta los 10 años, cuando su tutor y tío le dejó solo, para ya no volver a verlo.

Recordó que Miranda le había comentado de la escuela en la que estaba estudiando, asi que no le pareció mala idea si se inscribía en la misma, así tendría mas tiempo de ver a la chica, y despejaría su mente de tantas memorias y preocupaciones que el solo hecho de pensar en las clases.

Así pues tomó nota de ello, para empezar a buscar la semana proxima las fechas y los requisitos para la inscripción (la escuela misma se trataba de una universidad)

A parte de estar estudiando, pensaría que tal vez su tiempo sería mucho, que no quería pasarsela en su apartamento, donde tenía los principales objetos que le recordaban a aquél pelirrojo, así que también, mientras se inscribía y hacía su examen de admisión, decidió buscar un trabajo temporal, lo que sea estaba bien, así que ese mismo día, llegando a casa, durante toda la mañana, hasta tarde, se la pasó buscando trabajo en el periodico y la computadora portatil que tenía (regalo al parecer de su maestro y tutor, quien por una vez en su vida se había acordado de uno solo de sus cumpleaños, el número 15).

La semana siguiente comenzó a dejar sus primeras solicitudes, por lo que el 3er día encontró trabajo ni mas ni menos que en aquél tan mencionado y famoso café de escritores.

Al principio sentía que no tenía madera para ello, pero con la ayuda y simpatía del dueño del mismo, un joven con rasgos faciales de chino, largo y negro cabello, y mirada de lunatico, tomó la decisión de quedarse un pequeño tiempo, haber si funcionaba distraerse (¡Y quien no lo haría, teniendo a un tipo como Komui de jefe, los días ya no serían aburridos, un poco problematicos o divertidos XD!) al menos de sus malos ratos.

Cuando le contó a Miranda, lo único que la chica le deseó fue buena suerte, y le prometió visitarlo saliendo de clases, para tomar un café a su lado.

Un día así fue, Miranda, en compañía de Lenalee, fueron a visitar el café de escritores, y gracias a la visita de la peli verde fue como Allen llegó a enterarse de muchas cosas mas sobre la pretendiente del pelirrojo.

--Él es mi hermano—le decía la chica, mientras con una sonrisa tomaba su primer sorbo de café, ambos chicos, Miranda y Allen se quedaron por demás sorprendidos al saber la noticia, puesto que, no se parecían en casi nada, quiza solo por el hecho de tener rasgos chinos.

--o.o, n-nunca lo llegué a imaginar, Lenalee chan

--tampoco yo ñ-ñU, pero es simpatico, nos hemos llevado muy bien durante toda la semana.

--me alegro por ello, aunque, en ocasiones sus bromas te llevarían a tener mas de un problema, así que cuidate de ello—le comentaba la chica un poco avergonzada de tener un hermano así, mientras que el peliblanco solo deseaba que todo siguiera tan bien como esa semana.

La segunda semana desde su estancia en ese sitio, conoció a la que parecía ser una de las personas mas importantes en la ciudad. Se trataba de un guapo y bien parecido escritor, que por el porte y mirada se notaba que no era una persona fácil de tratar, así que cuando le tocó recibir su orden, Komui le comentó lo especial que era, así que le pidió se fuera con cuidado cuando tratara con él, y así lo hizo; mostrando su mas inocente sonrisa fue como por vez primera en toda su larga vida en el café, Komui pudo darse cuenta de que ya había una persona que obtenía la total y completa atención del moreno escritor.

--¿Puedo tomarle su orden?—luciendo lo mas calmado posible fue como le hizo la clásica pregunta, y el moreno, en cuanto escuchó la voz de la persona encargada de atenderle como a diario, se sorprendió de mas, pues era la primera vez que escuchaba semejante "canto". Así consiguió llamar su atención el peliblanco, e inmediatamente, con cara de sorpresa levantó la cabeza para verle de frente (pues se encontraba leyendo).

--¿Nos conocemos?—le miraba intrigado

--N-no lo creo, señor—comenzaba a apenarse por la tan penetrante mirada del mayor.

--¿Cuál es tu nombre?

--[o_o]—A-Allen, señor

--no me digas señor, mi nombre es Tikky. Traeme una taza de café negro—y así tan de pronto le sonrió, sonrisa que solo Allen pudo notar, pues era algo así como un espejismo a los ojos de los demás.

Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta, con la nota en sus manos sobre el pedido del moreno, y mientras se dirigía hacia el mostrador, donde se encontraba Komui, iba pensando mucho la manera en que el mayor lo había tratado.

--[Es una persona extraña, ¿por que…me sonrió así?, fue extraño…como si hubiera…magnetismo en sus ojos]

A partir de ese día, durante toda la semana, no dejaba de verle. Al parecer, y justo como Komui sospechaba, Tikky no iba al café de escritores tan seguido nada mas por que si, lo hacía principalmente para ver a Allen.

--¡Vaya, creo que lo has cautivado, Allen!—sonreía ampliamente sorprendido.

--¡O-O, eeh, c-como dice!

--asi como lo oyes, al parecer creo que hay algo en ti que le llamó mucho la atención, pero te sugiero una cosa, cuidate de él, si es que acaso te llegase a invitar a alguna parte, no es una persona de confianza, por que según veo, esa es la razón por la que está solo, dificilmente una chica ha tocado su corazón, y cuando estan a punto de hacerlo salen lastimadas, por que él tiene algo especial que evita que puedan seguir; su corazón es como un duro caparazón, así que no te engañe su simple apariencia y sonrisa, es una persona muy misteriosa y enigmatica, Allen.

--entiendo, lo tendré en cuenta—pero sin embargo aquella enigmatica e hipnotizadora sonrisa no se le quito de la mente en mucho tiempo, a tal grado de incluso llegar a soñarlo.

Hubo una noche en la que incluso tuvo extrañamente aquellos llamados "sueños humedos", y por mas increíble que le pareciera eso, llego a pensar que era normal, mas sin embargo, algo le decía que no. ¡Como era posible que comenzara a soñar con él si ni siquiera le conocía muy bien, solo lo veía en el café! Era extraño, si, pero lo que no llegó a tomar en cuenta fue que en realidad esos sueños nocturnos no tenían mucho que ver con el moreno, si no con su pelirrojo.

Durante 3 días soñó y presenció este tipo de "transtornos", y al 3er día descubrió al verdadero causante de ellos: Lavi.

Después de todo no le era fácil olvidarlo, a pesar de que solo había amor y cariño en su corazón hacia él no contaba con que la soledad se convirtiera en una pesadilla a tal grado de soñarlo cada noche envuelto en puro deseo.

Durante aquellos "largos" tres días hubo algo muy llamativo aparte de solo sus sueños, y es que cuando iba de vuelta al trabajo, ya no veía ni luces del moreno, eso le extrañó un poco, pero le mantuvo aliviado de preocupaciones, sobre todo por las cosas que Komui san le había comentado.

Aunque después de esos tres días, lo volvió a ver, pero ya no en el café, si no en la entrada de la universidad de la que él como siempre iba saliendo.

Lo que atrajo su atención fue el revoltijo de niñas y sus molestos gritos dirigiendose hacia la entrada, evitando que el menor pasara, hasta el punto de tirarlo casi al suelo, siendo ese el momento preciso para descubrir la raíz de la situación; Allen, al final de cruzar la bola de tanta chava perdió el equilibrio, a punto de azotar, no sin antes ser detenido por dos fuertes brazos, y la sorpresa de tener que ver el rostro de su "salvador"

--¡O-O, T-Tikky s-sama!

--Hola, shonen, ¿no me esperabas verdad?

--o//o—rápidamente se alejó de su lado, acomodanse rojo como tomate (de la vergüenza) la ropa.

--será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, o si no esas chiquillas volverán a molestarnos—lo tomó de la cintura, atrayendolo hacia si, como si de un amante se tratara, y la bola de niñas comenzó a hacer berrinche y a arder en celos por ver a aquel peliblanco tan apegado a su idolo.

--¡P-podría soltarme!—agachaba la mirada, aun rojo, para evitar voltear a verlo.

--¡ah, lo siento!

--¿P-por que ha venido?

--¡a verte, no es obvio, chico!, no quería perder la oportunidad de volver a verte—le susurraba al oído, sacandole un leve gemidito.

--¡e-escuche, no tengo tiempo para esto!—comenzaba a molestarse por el comportamiento del mayor

--¡oh, te has molestado! ¿Es que acaso te he caído mal?

--¡n-no, no es eso, tengo prisa, t-tengo una cita!

--entiendo, pero…no quieres antes, venir a tomar un café conmigo, tengo cosas que platicar contigo, ¿y no pensarás en dejarme plantado, cierto?

--[¡En que está pensando, si cree que con esas lograra conquistarme, está muy equivocado!... O-O, ¡P-pero que diablos estoy pensando!]—ni él mismo se la creía que tuviera cierta atracción por un tipo tan misterioso al que solo había estado conociendo durante una semana.

--vamos, ¿Qué dices, me acompañas?—le ofrecía su mano, para que le acompañara a caminar un rato, hasta el lugar que era su destino.

--[si vamos por un café, entonces tendré la oportunidad de ver a Komui san, al menos no estaré totalmente solo]—eso le tranquilizaba por momentos, pero sabía que tenía que irse con cuidado—e-esta bien—tomó su mano, un poco apenado.

--así me gusta. ¿sabes?, te ves bien así, tan obediente como siempre, no pierdes tu inocencia.

--o//o [¿Por qué me hace ese tipo de cumplidos?] ¿s-solo vamos por un café, cierto?

--¡claro, en que estás pensando!—lo miraba burlón--¡tranquilizate, chico, jamás pensaría en hacerte daño, no a alguien tan especial como tu!—le volvía mostrar aquella "extraña" sonrisa, pero sin dejar de lado un poco de amabilidad, no quería asustarlo. Eso causó que el peliblanco se volviera a sonrojar, pero que esta vez no despegara ni un segundo su mirada de la de él. Esto había comenzado a cautivarlo poco a poco.

Y efectivamente, llegaron al café de escritores, así que un leve suspiro lo mantuvo de nuevo con los pies en la tierra.

--¿Lo ves?, ¿Ahora podras confiar un poco mas en mi?

--s-si

--bien. Entonces espera sentado aquí, voy por los cafés, no tardo

--[Es extraño, sin duda, pero…no dejo de pensar en las palabras de advertencia de Komui san, ¿A dónde quiere llegar con esa amabilidad?]—sentadito, como si fuera un niño (por que no era tan "niño", recordemos que tenía 21 años, pero no dejaba de tener esa inocencia en sus ojos), y con las manos en su regazo, volteó hacia todas partes, tratando de ocultar su pequeño nerviosismo.

Minutos después se vio al moreno con dos cafés cremosos en sus manos (a ambos les fascinaba el café espumoso), le entregó uno al peliblanco, y se sentó frente a él, en una de las tantas mesas que se encontraban fuera del mismo café. Acomodandose como si de su casa se tratara, pues empezó por cruzar una pierna sobre la otra y chupandole al popote del frío y delicioso café. Aparentemente para el peliblanco era la primera vez el probar un café como postre, pues rara vez tomaba si quiera una sola taza de café. Así que no faltó que comenzara a batallar para tomarselo, sacandole carcajadas al moreno, quien veía que el peliblanco había comenzado a ponerse bigotes de crema.

--¡Ja, ja, ja!, ¿de veras que no sabes como hacerlo?

--o.O [¿Por qué se ríe?]

--¡voltea al vidrio del aparador, Shonen!—le miraba sin dejar de burlarse de él, hasta ver como fruncía el ceño de lo avergonzado que estaba.

--¡O-O! [¡cielos, me he manchado!], ¡N-no se burle !—le gritaba sonrojado y un poco molesto, mientras buscaba algo con que limpiarse, sin duda no dejaba de parecer un niño ante tal comportamiento.

Viendo que no había con que limpiarse los bigotes de crema, el moreno, con sus dedos le limpió cuidadosamente, evitando el mancharlo mas, y después con cierta sensualidad se los chupó, el peliblanco simplemente se sonrojó ante tal acto.

--utiliza el popote, para eso sirve—se lo colocó al café del chico, para finalmente seguir tomandose el suyo.

--[ya lo sabía ¬¬, nada mas que no lo vi]

Terminando su postre, el primero en levantarse fue Allen, quien junto con la copa del moreno y la suya entró al café, para entregarle los trastes a Komui san. Pero justo antes de que se llevará si quiera su copa, el moreno le tomó de la muñeca, y con aquella tan caracteristica sonrisa le hizo una propuesta.

--¿Qué vas a hacer mañana, después de clases?, ¿No trabajas, cierto?, pues es día festivo

--o.o [¡lo había olvidado, tengo la tarde libre mañana!]

--¿Por qué no paso a recogerte, y vamos a pasear por ahí?—al momento de oír tales palabras el peliblanco se sonrojó levemente, y un poco nervioso quiso dejar de lado el hecho de imaginar que seguiría después del paseo, ¡por que primero fue un postre, y ahora un paseo!, ¿Qué tenía en mente tratandolo de esa manera?--¿Qué respondes, shonen?, di que si, verás que te divertirás.

--o//o, n-no se

--¿Por qué, tienes miedo…a que pueda llegar a pasarte algo, si sigues conmigo?

--[si, claro que lo tengo…no te conozco]

--con el tiempo lo harás, con el tiempo me conocerás mas, si me dejas hacerlo a mi primero, me acercaré a ti, y tu también lo conseguirás.

--[¿M-me leyó la mente? O-O]

--no tengas miedo, Shonen, ya te dije, jamás te lastimaría—le acariciaba suavemente la mano que llevaba agarrandole minutos antes—hazlo, di que si.

--e-esta bien--¿Por qué había accedido así, tan rapido, por que simplemente no se alejó?, ese tal Tiky Mikk era muy misterioso, como para dejarlo completamente hipnotizado, y poco a poco lo estaba "arrastrando" hacia su trampa.

Los días pasaban así para el peliblanco, por las tardes, después de clases, iba a trabajar, y ahí lo veía, a aquél moreno, quien como siempre le ofrecía su compañía y un delicioso café que él mismo le pagaba. Las platicas se volvían largas, y el peliblanco poco a poco dejaba de tenerle miedo a aquella sombría mirada y enigmatica sonrisa.

Pero las noches no eran las mismas, desde que lo había conocido: todo el tiempo lo soñaba de "esa" manera tan intensa, sin saber que en realidad a quien siempre veía era al pelirrojo mismo, deseando tenerlo así de cerca. Y a la mañana amanecía humedo, sabiendo que había vuelto a caer en lo mismo una y otra vez.

Una semana entera experimentó esas "desconocidas" sensaciones, y poco a poco su corazón accedía a las propuestas del moreno.

Y aunque Allen trataba de olvidar a Lavi, Lavi no hacía mucho para borrarlo tampoco de su mente, ya que no dejaba de soñar con aquél chiquillo castaño, quien poco a poco le daba a entender la razón de sus tristezas…

Esa noche, dentro de sus sueños, volvió al mismo lugar donde lo había encontrado por última vez, esperando saludarlo como siempre, pero desafortunadamente no lo encontró.

Al poco rato decidió buscarlo en la ciudad donde lo había conocido, y a quien si encontró fue a un amigo suyo, quien le comentó sobre la partida del castaño.

-¿Sigues buscándolo?, ¿no sabias que se marcharía esta mañana?—su nombre era Narein, un chico de porte un poco vago, por la manera en que arreglaba sus cabellos, pero con aire de periodista amante de la intriga, Siempre, aunque viviera en tierra de pobres, se le veía portando lo que parecía ser una fina gabardina café (posiblemente regalo de su padre).

-¿T-Tu lo conoces?

-Asi es, éramos amigos.

-¿Sabes a que hora partió?

-Déjame ver, son las…-miraba en su reloj de mano-las 12:00, partió temprano, a las 7:30 pasó por ultima vez por estos sitios.

-oh, entiendo [llegué tarde]

-¿Nunca te diste cuenta, verdad?

-¿Cómo dices?

-si, de las señales que te mandaba

-Creíste que no te reconocería, después de tanto tiempo que le dejaste solo…Deak.

-[¿Por qué…me llamó asi?]

-A quien estaba esperando era a ti. Pero no te dabas cuenta de cuanto había sido el tiempo de esa espera. Verás, asi como tu yo también me he dado cuenta de que esto se trata de un sueño, sueño de pasadas memorias, y como verás, este encuentro sucedió hace mucho tiempo

-o. O

-solo que tu al parecer ya lo has olvidado todo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te estuvo esperando?-el pelirrojo lucía realmente confundido, sin imaginar que aquella hermosa criatura había sido algo suyo tiempo atrás. Por mas que quería no lograba recordarlo.

-16 años, 16 años enteros estuvo esperando tu ultima visita, y la promesa que le habías hecho, es por eso que estas soñando con esto, por que te hace falta recordar algo muy importante, que causó que por tu falta de memoria le perdieras.

-[¿16 años?... ¡Espera, si fueron 16 eso significa que! O-O]-Lavi había dado en el clavo, y recordando la visita que el peliblanco le había hecho a ultimas fechas, en la realidad, recordó lo que él le había dicho: "¡Te estuve esperando todos estos 11 años!". Quiso contar el tiempo, pero el chico no le dio tiempo para eso.

-¿No crees que ya es demasiado tarde, para hacerlo?, ¿Qué piensas hacer, ahora que ya lo has descubierto, que te has dado cuenta de lo solo que lo has dejado?-el chico se descruzo de brazos para retomar su camino y dejar solo al pelirrojo, con sus pensamientos y culpabilidades-piénsalo bien, Deak, y si tanto lo quieres, no lo lastimes mas. -Dichole esto, su mente dio un giro nuevamente, para despertarlo de ese sueño, encontrándose de día totalmente solo en su cama, con una nota de su novia en la almohada de la misma.

"_Pensé que te levantarías temprano, y me acompañarías a clases, se me hizo tarde, así que preferí no despertarte. Te dejé el almuerzo en el refrigerador para que lo calientes._

_Te amo_

_Nos vemos mas tarde"._

_Lena_

--¡Ah, no puede ser, donde tengo la cabeza, me olvidé por completo de eso!—se sacudió los cabellos un poco molesto, y tomando la nota de la cama, se colocó así nada mas la playera que

traía ayer, para bajar a desayunar y después darse una ducha, para empezar con su trabajo el día de hoy.

Primero llevó la ropa a la lavandería, enseguida visitó el café de escritores y le dio un aviso importante al dueño del mismo, relacionado claro estaba con su hermana. Al llegar al apartamento rapidamente subió hacia su estudio, ahí se encerró durante todo el día.

En cuanto entró se sentó en la silla junto a su escritorio de trabajo, e inmediatamente lo primero que revisó fue la contestadora que tenía sobre el escritorio mismo, para ver si había mensajes nuevos, sobre todo de su editor, quien como cada fin de semana esperaba respuestas del trabajo de su "molesto" escritor.

Ese día era precisamente fin de semana, sabado a las 11:30 am, y se encontraba algo retrasado en cuanto a su último resumen. A las 2:00 debía estar frente a la puerta del departamento del editor, con resumen en mano. Así que sin ideas en su mente decidió salir unas cuantas horas a pasear al menos por la colonia, para despejar su mente y concentrarse en la historia. Por lo que se llevó un par de hojas y las leyó en el camino.

--¿En que parte me quedé? Lo conocí en aquella pequeña pradera, me comentó que esperaba a alguien, luego…lo volví a buscar, y él me comentó que…espera un…momento, o-o—al parecer había comenzado a recordar parte de aquella importante conversacion que habia tenido con el chico periodista acerca del pequeño castaño, y lo que mas resaltó en su mente fueron las últimas palabras de este: "-¿No crees que ya es demasiado tarde, para hacerlo?, ¿Qué piensas hacer, ahora que ya lo has descubierto, que te has dado cuenta de lo solo que lo has dejado?" --¿lo dejé…solo? o_o--¿Pero como era posible eso?, aparentemente estaba tan perdido que ni siquiera se acordaba de lo importante que era aquél chiquillo en su vida, Narein se lo mencionó y al hacerlo también le recordó cual había sido su verdadero nombre, al parecer tiempo muy atrás—[¿Qué es esto, por cuanto retrocedí el tiempo?...Dick O-O]

Después de darse cuenta de cosas muy importantes, pero aún sin lograr descifrar quien realmente era el niño, buscó un lugar para sentarse y comenzar a redactar lo que había recordado. Después de todo si le sirvió salirse del sofocado y oscuro estudio.

Justo como cada fin de semana, se presentó frente a la puerta de su editor, a las 2:00 de la tarde; inmediatamente, después de tocar el timbre un hombre de complexión delgada, altura mayor a la suya (por 2 cms.), piel blanca, vestido con pantalones negros de cuero, una camisa de manga larga blanca, de fina seda, que dejaba semidescubierto su blanco y fornido pecho, y para rematar la obra de arte que yacía en la entrada del departamento,esa famosa y deslumbrante "celebridad" tenía el cabello largo y suelto, sin un solo objeto que lo sostuviera. El solo hecho de verlo posando en el marco de la puerta, con semejante descripción, hacía que se le cayera la baba (de la manera tan pervertida en la que podría haber pensado, o quizá por el hecho de que tal vez era la primera vez que lo veía en persona) al pelirrojo.

--¿Por qué tienes esa cara de menso?, entra de una vez—el tono de su voz, por la manera tan fría en la que hablaba, lo hacían verse mucho mas seductor.

--¡s-si! o//o [¡Dios, por que es tan guapo!]

--¿Tienes ya el trabajo?—yacía sentado comodamente en un grande sofá individual, y frente a él se encontraba sentado el pelirrojo, entregandole en sus manos la carpeta con 4 y penultimo resumen de su nueva historia--¿Ya pensaste en el nombre que quieres?—le preguntaba, mientras lo revisaba.

--¡n-no del todo, pero…el personaje principal es esta vez…un niño!—se mostró un poco tímido ante lo que decía.

--¿Un niño?, ¿Estás seguro?

--¿P-por que lo preguntas?

--¿Crees que tenga futuro proximo?—parecía un poco decepcionado, pero pues así era, feo de nacimiento (es decir que siempre tenía la misma frialdad en su rostro, asi que era dificil ver si estaba contento o no con el trabajo de sus escritores)

--es la primera vez que trato con historias de este tipo…asi que no sabría que deciros…a eso [todo empezó por aquellos sueños, así que no creo que no impresione al publico]—lucía muy nervioso.

--Deja de temblar y tomate un descanso, seguiré revisandolo durante toda la semana, antes del fin de semana te llamaré para confirmar mis resultados—lo miraba serio y un poco confundido de que comenzara a hacer este tipo de historias tan pronto, por que es decir, Lavi nunca escribía con personajes principales mucho menores a su edad propia--¿Qué te condució a hacerlo?—le preguntaba aún confundido, listo para "despedirlo" en la entrada.

--¿a-a hacer que?

--escoger un niño para este libro

--no se si sea lo correcto, comentaroslo, pero…algo me decía que tenía que hacerlo—le sonrió, así nada mas, pues no tenía el valor para comentarle que todo había comenzado con un simple sueño, un sueño que tenía que ver, sin darse cuenta aún (con tantas pistas que tenía) con su pasado. Tal ves sentía que no confíaba lo suficiente en él, puesto que no sabía como se lo tomaría. Simplemente le sonrió, y decidió que tal ves, cuando el libro tuviera la suficiente fama, le contaría la verdad.

Y así había quedado la vida del pelirrojo durante toda la semana, haciendose añicos la cabeza escribiendo el material que le sería necesario para su siguiente libro, y sufriendo todas las noches para tratar de descubrir al dueño de sus pensamientos y sobre todo profundos sentimientos que desde hace tiempo yacían dormidos muy dentro de su corazón. Él aún no sabía que aquél pequeño se trataba de exactamente el mismo chico que hace semanas había llegado a su vida, aquél peliblanco que conoció en la estación de trenes, el que por 11 años había dejado olvidado, todo por causa de la muerte de su amado abuelo: Allen Walker.

…_CONTINUARÁ_


End file.
